


Beautiful Mess

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Escort Dean, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MarriedCas, MessCastiel, Morning Kisses, Public Sex, pay me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Castiel está viviendo un matrimonio de mierda, su mujer lo tiene hundido y él piensa que no sirve para nada. Una noche, desesperado, decide llamar a alguien que le haga compañía. Quizás quiere satisfacer su curiosidad, quizás quiere confirmar si de verdad sirve para algo o no, el caso es que Dean Winchester no va a dejarle indiferente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Beautiful Mess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1Db4v8fB34)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** Supernatural. AU.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos. No hay ánimo de lucro. Solo jugueteo un poco con ellos durante un rato :)

 **Rating:** NC—17

 **Warning:** Sexo MUY explícito. Dean!escort, licking, hand jobs, kisses, blow jobs, mess!Castiel, married!Cas, public places, pay me, first time, happy ending, Dom/sub light.

 **Dedicatoria:** para Mir Arjona porque fue la culpable de todas las dedicatorias que hice durante el verano y porque ha sido muy muy buena con su petición. Bueno, y aparte porque es un maravilloso ser humano  <3

 

BEAUTIFUL MESS

 

Llevaba casi dos horas mirando la misma página, posiblemente también releyera la misma línea un trillón de veces. Jamás pensó que acabaría en una web de ese estilo, pero allí estaba, o más bien llevaba atascado en ella un buen rato.

No recordaba el tiempo que llevaba casado. Hacía demasiado de eso, y su relación con su mujer año tras año había ido de mal en peor. Cuando la conoció pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, de esos dulces ojos verdes, de ese pelo castaño claro, de su tranquila voz, pero no; conforme había ido pasando el tiempo, Amelia se había ido convirtiendo en un ser que ya no conocía, en alguien que parecía disfrutar haciéndole la vida imposible, martirizándole con sus sucias palabras.

 

La pelea de esa tarde había sido una de las peores que él recordara. Jamás se habían dicho cosas tan terribles como esta última vez, donde su afán por hacerle daño había ido un paso más allá para darle donde más le dolía; en su orgullo personal.

 

Castiel siempre había sido un hombre tímido e introvertido, de pocas palabras pero contundentes. Conoció a Amelia en un campamento de verano donde hacía de monitor mientras estudiaba su último año en la universidad. Ella también era monitora. Allí surgió el amor, o eso había pensado él. Siempre le había costado relacionarse con chicas, tanto era así que estuvo semanas intentando darle su primer beso. Con el tiempo la cosa no mejoró, sintiéndose siempre cohibido con ella, incómodo, y martirizado. Jamás lo había hecho con la luz encendida ni en otro lugar que fuera el dormitorio. Quizás habría podido mejorar en algo su timidez, o su falta de confianza, pero Amelia nunca había sido demasiado paciente y siempre se había guardado las cosas. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema, haciendo que cada vez fuera más difícil abordarlo. Durante todos esos años de silencio, podían haber hablado, haber solucionado y mejorado su extraña convivencia, pero en lugar de eso, ella había preferido explotar soltándole todo a la cara de una sola vez.

 

De eso hacía ya varios meses; meses de peleas continuas, de malas miradas, de apenas dirigirse la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Amelia se cuidaba muy bien de no decirle nada en todo el día, salvo lo patético que era, lo malo que era en la cama y lo acomplejado que estaba con su aburrida vida sexual.

A esas _agradables_ palabras había añadido que ella nunca había disfrutado con él, que jamás la había hecho vibrar en la cama y que sospechaba que era gay.

 

Castiel siempre había sido un hombre calmado, pero todo tenía un límite,  y las demoledoras palabras de ella habían dejado una puerta abierta en sus pensamientos. ¿Era realmente gay? ¿Le gustaban los hombres?

Nunca había sentido deseos de tener nada de índole sexual con ningún hombre. No entendía por qué había dicho eso, pero no quería preguntarle. ¿Habría visto algo en él que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta? Las palabras de Amelia lo habían marcado tanto que ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que decidió dar el paso; por eso se encontraba ahí, en esa página de escorts masculinos, pensando si terminaría de dar el último empujón y concertar una cita.

 

Esa página web era muy completa y había hombres de todas las edades, colores y nacionalidades. Había muchas fotos, hombres increíbles con cuerpos hechos para pecar, pero el problema era que él los miraba y no quería pecar con ninguno.

Hasta que llegó a Dean.

 

Dean se anunciaba como un vaquero del sur del país, juguetón, divertido y que prometía hacerte pasar un buen rato, además de hacer que te corrieras sin usar las manos.

Ese slogan le hizo mucha gracia y Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dean le había caído bien, además tenía que añadir que era muy atractivo.

Sin pensárselo más decidió mandarle un email para concretar una cita. De fondo escuchaba a Amelia, que acababa de salir del baño relajante que se daba después de llegar de su clase de spinning. Iba una vez por semana, volvía y se daba un baño con sales que solía durar treinta minutos.

Castiel no lo pensó y concertó la cita ahí en su casa, después de que su mujer llegara a casa y se estuviera dando un baño. No sabía si era gay, eso lo descubriría ese día; lo que quería comprobar  era si eran ciertas las palabras de ella de que era muy malo en la cama y que jamás se había corrido con él.  Había llegado el momento de centrarse y dejar de estar tan perdido con todo en  la vida.

 

 

 

El teléfono móvil de Dean vibró cuando le llegó un nuevo email. Volvía de casa de su hermano, de pasar un rato con él viendo el partido y bebiendo un par de cervezas. Esperó a aparcar su precioso Chevrolet Impala delante de su casa para coger el teléfono y echarle un vistazo. Ese día ya había concertado dos citas para esa semana y parecía que la cosa iba a estar entretenida el resto de los días.

Llevaba varios años dedicándose a ser un escort. Empezó por probar porque necesitaba sacar dinero extra para poder pagarse una casa en condiciones, y su sueldo de mecánico no le daba ni para alquilarse un apartamento mugriento en el centro de la ciudad.

Al principio había tenido sus reparos, se había sentido extraño ofreciendo sus servicios, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Para él eso era un trabajo más, punto. Tenía que tener la cabeza muy fría porque no todo lo que hacía le gustaba, pero el dinero lo compensaba todo. Lo ganaba muy bien, y no siempre tenía que acostarse con sus clientes. Era tan atractivo, que muchos de sus clientes lo contrataban para pasearlo por ahí, llevarle a fiestas de antiguos alumnos, bodas y reuniones familiares.

Dean era consciente del poder que tenía, e iba a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera. Sabía que no iba a poder dedicarse a eso toda la vida. Ya rondaba los cuarenta y no sería eternamente joven. No quería vivir  así para siempre ni lo pretendía, pero hasta el momento la vida lo había tratado bien, había sido benevolente con él, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder vivir de su belleza y de su cuerpo, sin contar que quería encontrar a alguna persona con la que compartir su vida,  pero ese trabajo y una relación estable no estaban cogidos de la mano precisamente. Como meta se había marcado un par de años más como mucho. Ya había terminado de pagar la casa que se había comprado, así que todo lo que estaba ganando lo estaba ahorrando para montarse su propio taller en unos años. Ese era su sueño y quería cumplirlo, otra cosa sería si podía o no conseguirlo.

 

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con el teléfono en la otra mano. Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla y leyó los últimos emails que había recibido. Un e xtracto del banco, un bono descuento en una tienda online de música especializada en rock de los ochenta y un email de Ikea fueron descartados inmediatamente. 

—Castiel Novak —leyó en voz alta el nombre que figuraba en el email. Lo abrió y siguió leyendo—. Me gustaría contratar sus servicios para el próximo día veinte a las diecinueve horas y quince minutos. Es primordial que sea puntual. No llame a la puerta. Mande un mensaje al siguiente número de teléfono y yo le abriré. Gracias. Adjunto mi dirección. Atentamente, C. Novak —Dean, que había ido caminando por la casa mientras leía el email, soltó el teléfono sobre el lavabo para comenzar a quitarse la ropa y darse una ducha—. La gente cada vez es más rara.

 

 

 

Castiel estuvo toda la semana dudando su cancelar la cita con el escort o no. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo; tenía miedo. ¿Y si no le gustaban los hombres y las palabras de su mujer habían sido solo para hacerle daño?

En esos días había buscado porno gay en internet y había encontrado cosas realmente abrumadoras. Debía de reconocer que no se había excitado, pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Lo triste fue que con el porno heterosexual le pasó lo mismo. Agobiado pensando que su mujer iba a tener razón, sacó un vaso, la botella de whisky, y se sirvió un trago largo. Luego otro, y finalmente otro más.

 

Amelia llegó puntual, como siempre, a las siete en punto. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se paró en seco porque allí, en la isla de la cocina, estaba su marido sentado, con la mirada perdida y una botella delante.

—Das pena —fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba recta por el pasillo que tenía enfrente y se metía en el baño del fondo.

—Lo sé —susurró para que solo se escuchara él. Se echó otro trago y miró el reloj. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para cancelar la cita?

 

 

Dean había llegado con tiempo y había aparcado su coche un par de bloques más allá al que tenía que ir. Solía ir mucho al centro de la ciudad, por trabajo principalmente. Jamás había cogido a un cliente que viviera en el mismo pueblo donde él vivía porque eso podía ser su ruina.

Se había ido vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, a un pueblo dormitorio donde la gente iba a sus casas solamente a dormir después de un largo de día de trabajo. Eso le gustó porque así no habría demasiada gente que se metiera en su vida. Sammy no sabía que tenía un segundo trabajo y no entraba dentro de sus planes contárselo, al menos no de momento porque su hermano pondría el grito en el cielo. Era abogado en un gran bufete, y posiblemente tener un hermano prostituto no iba a darle la mejor fama precisamente.

Cuando vio que eran y diez entró en el bloque de pisos y llamó al ascensor. El portero a esa hora ya había terminado su jornada laboral, lo que le permitió subir apretando la clave que el tal Novak le había apuntado en un segundo email días atrás. Apretó el botón de la décima planta y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran.

Llegó un par de minutos antes de lo previsto, por lo que esperó al lado de la puerta con el teléfono en la mano. No entendía muy bien esa situación, pero iba a cumplirla. No era la primera vez que un cliente le pedía algo no demasiado normal.

A y cuarto mandó el mensaje que tenía ya preparado diciendo que estaba en la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta de la entrada al apartamento se abrió y un hombre de ojos azules y semblante serio le abrió la puerta.

—Hable en voz baja, por favor —y terminó de abrir la puerta para que entrara—. Dean, imagino.

Dean se dio la vuelta tras sentir que cerraba con cuidado tras él. Echó un vistazo al apartamento. Era todo diáfano. En el lado izquierdo  había una cocina con una isla en el centro, taburetes y  cristaleras enormes a toda la ciudad , al otro lado, una enorme mesa de comedor. En el lado derecho un salón muy grande, con dos sofás inmensos que parecían ser demasiado cómodos para ser reales. 

—Sí —susurró sin querer decir nada más por no meter la pata.

Castiel asintió. Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo para asegurarse de que Amelia seguía disfrutando de su baño. Tras comprobar que así era, se dirigió al recién llegado. Era justamente lo que había pedido; pantalón vaquero, botas, camisa de cuadros y un suave pero a la vez duro acento sureño.

—¿Te apetece un whisky?

—No, gracias —respondió en el mismo tono bajo. La bebida le habría venido genial, pero sabía por experiencia que el alcohol y las erecciones no iban precisamente cogidas de la mano. Siguió con la mirada los ojos de ese hombre hacia el final del pasillo, donde había una luz encendida y ruido de una bañera llenándose—. No hago tríos —dejó claro antes de entrar en faena para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

—No te preocupes, solo seremos tú y yo —Castiel acababa de darle otro trago a su whisky y ahora se le notaba la voz mucho más relajada que antes y algo más profunda—. Esa es la zorra de mi mujer. Todos las semanas viene de su clase de spinning, se mete en la bañera, está allí treinta minutos, y sale para hacerme la vida imposible.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, comprendiendo de qué iba el asunto.

—Así que tenemos treinta minutos y ni uno más, ¿no?

Castiel asintió.

—Bien, pues vamos a ponernos manos a la obra —soltó su mochila a un lado y lo miró—. Cobro por adelantado. Como va a ser la mitad de tiempo, puedes pagarme la mitad —eso se lo acababa de inventar porque él cobraba por horas, incluso aunque el cliente se corriera en los primeros cinco minutos. No era problema suyo que muchos tíos tuvieran tan poco aguante y él fuera tan sumamente bueno con la lengua.

Castiel se acercó a su cartera que estaba sobre la mesa del salón y sacó el dinero acordado. Se lo tendió y se quedó mirándole. Dean guardó los billetes en su cartera y se lo quedó mirando a su vez.

—Es tu primera vez, ¿no? —preguntó para romper el hielo—.  Como tenemos poco tiempo, dime qué quieres y vamos a ello. ¿Te has leído las normas que te mandé por email?

—Sí —respondió. De hecho casi se las había aprendido de memoria—. El uso del condón es obligatorio para todo y no puedo dejarte ningún tipo de marca.

—Eso es —sonrió, haciendo más adorable sus arruguitas a ambos lados de los ojos.

Castiel no había podido evitar quedársele mirando porque era tan atractivo que no podía ser real. Ante semejante escrutinio, Dean comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

—Tú dirás.

Antes de responder, Castiel le dio otro trago a su vaso, vaciándolo casi por completo. El whisky había comenzado a dejar huella en él, haciendo que le importara cada vez menos el mundo de mierda en el que estaba metido.

—Quiero chupártela.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, Dean solo atinó a parpadear. Alardeaba de tener un amplio historial a sus espaldas. Incluso más de una vez había apostado con algunos colegas de profesión sobre a quien le habían pedido la cosa más rara. Ciertamente una mamada no era nada fuera de lo común, pero sí para él porque no solía recibirlas, solo darlas, y eso era una novedad para él.

—¿Estás seguro? —se cercioró. Sabía que Castiel estaba algo afectado por el alcohol y no quería que hiciera algo que no quisiera.

—Absolutamente —asintió algo errático—. Quiero que me enseñes a hacer una buena mamada.

Dean no se habría esperado una frase tan vulgar de un hombre como él, que parecía tan correcto, con su pantalón de chaqueta azul y su camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y sin corbata, aunque debía de reconocer que cosas más raras había escuchado.

—Bien —sin perder tiempo, Dean alargó la mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y sacó un condón—. Normalmente se hace sin estas cosas, pero hay que protegerse.

Castiel únicamente asintió, esperando instrucciones.

—Me imagino que te habrás puesto un condón antes —Dean le tendió el pequeño envoltorio mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la isla de la cocina—. Pónmelo.

Sin tener necesidad de que se lo repitiera dos veces, Castiel agarró el profiláctico y lo miró. Luego caminó hasta situarse frente a él, se arrodilló, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Esa era una visión a la que Dean no estaba para nada acostumbrado porque solía ser él el que estaba de rodillas postrado.

—No puedo ponerte un condón si no estás duro —Castiel aún no le había metido mano a la ropa ni a él.

—Te puedo garantizar que, para cuando hayas terminado de abrirme la bragueta, yo ya estaré más que duro.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo podía estar tan seguro, pero no quiso ofenderle, además, no estaban allí para hablar, así que decidió coger al toro por los cuernos. Comenzó a abrirle la hebilla del pantalón, el botón, y luego la cremallera. Lo hizo despacio. No sabía muy bien si le estaba dando tiempo a él o a sí mismo. Nunca había estado con un tío, nunca había sentido tal necesidad, pero ahora, justo ahora, era lo único que quería en su vida.

Los calzoncillos de ese hombre, de un gris oscuro, estaban ligeramente abultados bajo la tela. Los bajó también concediéndose todo el tiempo del mundo para mostrar ante sus ojos una gloriosa erección tan perfecta como grande.

—Colócamelo.

La voz de Dean en medio del silencio le recordó que se había quedado mirando como un pasmarote. Sacó el condón de su envoltorio y lo llevó hacia su pene. Sosteniendo la punta con dos dedos, con la otra mano estiró hacia abajo por todo el miembro hasta deslizarlo por completo por todo el tronco.

—Buen chico —Dean siguió usando ese tono dulce pero autoritario—. Ahora comienza dándome un masaje con la mano. Te has hecho una paja antes, seguro, así que ya sabes cómo cogerme —le guiñó un ojo aprovechando que Castiel había levantado la cabeza para mirarle—. Enséñame cómo te gusta que te lo hagan.

Dean se refería a lo que Cas esperaba cuando se lo hacían a él, y lo entendió perfectamente. Sin dilación, lo agarró con todo el puño, comenzando a bajar rodeando el tronco, teniendo que deslizar mucho la mano para abarcar el miembro por completo. Tras varias pasadas, apretó algo más el agarre sin dejar de moverse. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean, que tenía la mirada puesta en él y prácticamente ni pestañeaba.

—Sigue —lo animó—. Cómemela como te gustaría que te la comieran a ti.

Castiel asintió. Durante un brevísimo segundo cerró los ojos intentando organizar las ideas, abrió la boca y engulló más de la mitad. El preservativo tenía un sabor suave aunque el tacto era algo resbaladizo. Tras él, el calor de de la erección de Dean le templaba los labios y la lengua.

—Agárrame por los huevos y profundiza con la boca hasta donde puedas —Dean había comenzado a sentir que su cuerpo se animaba a demasiada velocidad—. Hazlo.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces para que Castiel obedeciera. No apretó con demasiada fuerza el agarre que hizo sobre sus testículos. Una vez así, profundizó por su garganta hasta casi abarcarle por completo. Ese dato era bastante asombroso porque Dean no tenía un tamaño pequeño precisamente.

—Joder, Cas —fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando lo vio engullirle por entero. Muy poca gente lo había hecho. Cierto era que su tamaño superaba la media, pero no era nada sobrenatural. Simplemente la gente no lo llamaba para esas cosas—. Sigue.

Animado por los jadeos de Dean, Castiel comenzó un erótico y decadente ritmo, sacando y metiendo el miembro en su boca, provocando ruidos algo obscenos a su paso.

—Apriétame con la lengua contra el paladar y sigue chupándola —lo guió. Necesitó varios segundos más de lo normal para ordenar una frase coherente en su cerebro—. Ahora da vueltas con la lengua alrededor del glande.

Castiel era un buen alumno y obedeció en el acto. Los pequeños jadeos que salían del fondo de la garganta de Dean iban directos a su bragueta, donde su erección ya había comenzado a gotear y a humedecerle la ropa interior.

Se la extrajo por completo de la boca y luego volvió a él, esta vez sin abarcarle del todo; apretó con los labios alrededor del glande y se quedó ahí sin moverse. Solo se limitó a levantar la mirada hasta encontrar esos increíbles ojos verdes.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Cas —Dean se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de apartar sus pupilas de él—. Mucho.

Castiel se sentía complacido con todo eso, con sus palabras, con el hecho en sí de estar haciéndole gozar. No era un inútil en las artes amatorias como le había dicho la zorra de su mujer más de una vez. Le gustaba proporcionar placer, le satisfacía plenamente.

Avanzó un poco más por su miembro ejerciendo la misma presión, asegurándose de que podía abarcarle esta vez un poquito más, hasta rozar la punta de su nariz con la piel de su abdomen. Luego no supo muy bien qué hizo, un movimiento de garganta como si tragara, no lo sabía en realidad, pero Dean gruñó de una manera casi agónica, le agarró la cabeza y arremetió contra su boca mientras se corría en el confinamiento de su condón.

Era una sensación un poco extraña porque durante un segundo se sintió ahogado sin poder respirar, pero no le desagradó. Sentía la polla de Dean, caliente, palpitar entre sus labios hasta que eyaculó dentro del condón. Sin poderlo evitar se había quedado a medias. Había deseado tragarse su semen, o que se corriera en su cara. Era algo que habría hecho de haber podido.

No habían podido reponerse del momento cuando el sonido de un grifo al abrirse sonó al final del pasillo, en el baño donde estaba la mujer de Castiel. Ambos reaccionaron en el acto, incorporándose. Castiel, incluso, se levantó del suelo de un solo movimiento.

—Va a salir en breve —anunció.

La respiración de Dean aún no había vuelto a la normalidad. Se agarró la polla y la masajeó un poco por la base para terminar de eyacular en el condón. Luego se lo quitó y le hizo un nudo, comprobando que no estaba roto.

—El cubo de la basura está debajo del fregadero —le indicó Castiel.

Dean caminó hacia allí y se deshizo de él. Antes de darse la vuelta se subió los pantalones y se puso bien la ropa. Al mirar a Castiel comprobó que tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y los ojos vidriosos.

—Para no haberlo hecho nunca no ha estado nada mal —lo elogió. Incluso se había quedado corto porque lo había hecho más que bien.

—Gracias —Castiel no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el extraño cumplido—. Me encantaría haber pasado más tiempo contigo, pero... —terminó la frase haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el baño.

—No te preocupes. Otra vez será —Dean no solía decir esa clase de cosas, sin embargo con Castiel le había salido. Cogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada—. Hasta otra, Cas.

Castiel giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirle y le sonrió. No se había planteado volver a repetir, por lo que sus palabras le habían pillado totalmente desprevenido. Miró a Dean salir al descansillo y caminar hacia el ascensor. Tras él escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cerrar el portón con rapidez y darse la vuelta para ver que Amelia salía del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, desapareciendo segundos más tarde en su dormitorio tras un portazo. Sin echarle cuenta caminó hacia el aseo de invitados. Cerró la puerta con pestillo tras él y se bajó los pantalones a toda prisa. El líquido pre seminal le había humedecido bastante la ropa interior. Se envolvió con la mano y apenas necesitó un par de toques para correrse sobre su puño ahogando un gemido al fondo de la garganta.

Se había corrido con los ojos cerrado, imaginando de nuevo esa polla en su boca y los ojos verdes de Dean puestos en él, elogiándole con esa voz tan masculina y sexy que tenía.

Sí, iba a tener que llamarle otra vez, porque con una no había tenido bastante.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

 

 

Dean estuvo toda la semana esperando encontrar un email de Castiel, pero no tuvo suerte. Le sorprendía comportarse de esa manera. Tenía muchos clientes, y muy buenos, pero Cas se le había colado bajo la piel sin entender muy bien por qué. No sabía si habían sido esos maravillosos ojos azules, o su voz, o esa sensación de estar tan perdido. Quizás fue por su peculiar petición. No lo sabía, pero llevaba siete días con la imagen de sus labios alrededor de su polla, sirviéndole más de una vez para alcanzar el orgasmo cuando estaba con algún cliente que no era del todo de su agrado. ¿Lo volvería a llamar Castiel o había sido algo de un rato y nada más? Maldita fuera, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

 

 

 

 

El email de Castiel llegó de madrugada. Dio la casualidad que esa noche se había quedado hasta tarde levantado porque quería adelantar algo de su proyecto del futuro taller que quería montar cuando ahorrara lo suficiente. Quería hacerlo todo bien, por eso iba despacio mientras recaudaba todo el dinero. No tenía prisa porque sabía que tarde o temprano alcanzaría su sueño.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando leyó la sencilla y escueta pregunta de Castiel.

—¿Podemos quedar a la misma hora y el mismo día que la otra vez? Mándame un mensaje cuando estés en la puerta.

Dean no tardó en responder con un ok y una sonrisa sonriente. Llevaba días esperando tener noticias de él. Ahora que al fin las había obtenido, no iba a tardar en responder.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla vacía tras mandar el email. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara el día indicado. Se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que se le iba a hacer la semana muy larga.

 

 

 

Estaba nervioso. No iba a admitirlo, pero esa era su profesión y tendría que estar acostumbrado ya a quedar con clientes y Castiel era un cliente más por mucho que su mente hubiera fantaseado de otra manera. Eso que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso porque no podía perder la profesionalidad. Ese era su trabajo, tenía normas y debía cumplirlas. Haber comenzado a sentir algo por él era incumplir varias de ellas.

 

Castiel había tenido un día de perros. Había tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, lo que le había obligado a salir más tarde de lo normal y más cansado también. En cuanto entró por la puerta de casa, su mujer comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible, recordándole lo inútil que era,  que no servía para nada y que ojalá no se hubiera n conocido nunca.

Normalmente solía ignorarla, evitando las provocaciones de ella, porque ese era su propósito, pero hoy le había sido imposible callarse la boca. No podía más; estaba cansado de toda esa situación, de su vida y de cómo habían acabado.

Cuando Amelia se fue para su clase de spinning, Castiel se dio una ducha. Se relajó debajo del chorro, quedándose un buen rato  bajo el agua templada,  destensando los músculos e intentando calmar la mente. Dean estaba a punto de llegar y no quería dar la impresión de que estaba desquiciado aunque verdaderamente su vida ahora mismo era un auténtico desastre. 

Escuchó un portazo en la puerta de entrada. Señal de que Amelia acababa de regresar de su clase. Otro portazo, esta vez en la puerta del baño, que le indicó que seguía con su rutina habitual.

Ya había salido de la ducha, así que se vistió a toda prisa y salió al pasillo. Escuchó que la bañera de ella se llenaba y ella canturreaba una canción. Se alejó hacia la puerta de entrada y esperó un minuto más. Entonces Dean le mandó un mensaje.

Al leer ese toc toc que le había escrito, no había podido evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y abrió la puerta.

Frente a sus ojos estaba Dean, con esas pupilas verdes tan intensas y esas pecas salpicadas por toda la cara.  De nuevo venía vestido con un vaquero, botas, y una camisa de cuadros. Demasiado irresistible para ser real.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta,  Castiel se abalanzó sobre él y lo arrinconó contra el borde de la isla de la cocina. No había planificado que fuera así. La verdad es que no había pensando en nada, pero ese sentimiento nació en él en cuanto lo vio; no pudo evitar hacerle lo mismo que la otra vez.

Dean se dejó arrastrar, complacido por ese efusivo recibimiento. Cuando vio que Cas se arrodillaba frente a él y le abría el pantalón con ansias, quiso decirle que quería ser él el que ocupara su lugar, el que le proporcionara placer, el que le hiciera temblar las rodillas como hizo con él la última vez, pero recordó que él estaba allí para obedecer. Podía dominar y guiar el juego, pero Castiel era su cliente y si eso era lo que quería, él se lo daría.

— Se me olvidaba —Castiel se levantó y llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero para sacar el dinero que, por norma, tenía que pagarle antes de empezar. 

Dean asintió. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su mochila que había dejado sobre la encimera de la isla, a poca distancia de él, y sacó un preservativo de uno de los bolsillos. Con él en la mano, Castiel volvió a colocarse de rodillas frente a él para seguir por donde lo había dejado.

Le abrió el pantalón sin esperar más. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Sentía que si estaba un solo segundo más sin él acabaría agonizando de dolor.

Tiró del pantalón hasta las rodillas y luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, que hoy Dean llevaba de color gris. Ante sus ojos apareció esa erección que conocía tan bien.

Con la misma habilidad le colocó el preservativo, estirándolo bien por todo el tronco hasta la base. Luego, sin perder ni un solo segundo, lo guió hacia su boca donde lo deslizó sobre la lengua y al fondo del paladar.

Dean siseó por la sensación. No podía dejar de mirarle,  embelesado con esos labios que lo rodeaban casi por completo.  Para no haber hecho eso solo una vez, Castiel era demasiado bueno. Pobre de él cuando llevara más tiempo y adquiriera más práctica y técnicas nuevas. 

—Sí —siseó cuando vio que Castiel lo engullía cuan largo era, manteniéndose así durante unos segundos. Le había deslizado una mano entre las piernas, agarrándole con la palma abierta la cara interna del muslo, clavándole la yema de los dedos a la misma par que lo succionaba con fuerza—. Joder, Cas —los muslos eran una de sus zonas más erógenas que apenas nadie conocía—. Eso es.

Con cada palabra que arrancaba de sus labios, Castiel se envalentonaba más, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

El sonido de un grifo del cuarto de baño les alertó. Amelia había terminado hoy antes de tiempo.

Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos, preguntándose con la mirada si dejarlo ahí y salir corriendo, al menos eso fue lo que Dean pensó, pero al parecer Castiel tenía otros planes, porque siguió succionándole haciendo ondulaciones con la lengua para aprisionarle contra el paladar y hacia el fondo de la garganta.  Seguía con la mano en la cara interna del muslo, apretando la sensible piel y clavándole las yemas de los dedos a la misma par que lo tragaba.

Iban contra reloj, que mezclado con la excitación de ser descubiertos, y el manoseo en esa zona tan erógena para él, provocó que Dean se corriera segundos más tarde en el condón aún dentro de la boca de Castiel.

Se recompusieron en pocos segundos. Dean se quitó el preservativo, lo tiró a la basura y se puso bien la ropa. Castiel, por su parte vigilaba la puerta del baño por si Amelia salía.

Cuando Dean estuvo listo, agarró su mochila y lo miró con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

—La próxima vez tienes que dejar que yo me ocupe de ti —le susurró.

Ese tono tan serio y tan varonil fue directo a la ya hinchada polla de Castiel, que se movió molesta por el poco caso que le estaban haciendo.

Castiel no respondió nada; se limitó a sonreír mientras abría la puerta para dejarle marchar. No quería hacerlo. Por él se habría quedado ahí toda la tarde, pero no quería ni imaginar la cara de Amelia si descubriera lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Cerró la puerta justo cuando ella abría la suya. Venía por el pasillo secándose el pelo. Cuando reparó en que Castiel estaba ahí parado al lado de la puerta principal sin hacer nada, ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué haces ahí como un pasmarote? ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Castiel ni le respondió; caminó hacia el aseo, se encerró en él, y se masturbó con los gemidos de Dea n  aún latiéndole en la cabeza . M ientras se corría,  sus gemidos hacían eco en su cerebro hasta que lo dejó extasiado y sin una  pizca de aire en los pulmones.

 

 

 

 

Dean llegó a casa de su hermano con un pack de cervezas en la mano y una pizza aún caliente en la otra. Sam le abrió la puerta y le dejó paso a su pequeño apartamento. 

El menor de los Winchester vivía en un modesto piso en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de donde trabajaba en un bufete de abogados. Aún era muy joven y llevaba poco tiempo con ellos, pero ya había ganado varios casos muy importantes y su nombre había comenzado a sonar por la ciudad, haciendo gala de ser un abogado con escrúpulos y de fiar, aunque eso fuera difícil de creer.

—Tío, a ver cuándo te mudas a una casa a las afueras con su jardín y su perrillo meneando la colita.

Sam se rió del concepto que su hermano tenía de él, y lo cierto era que no iba del todo desencaminado.

—Cuando conozca a una chica que merezca la pena convivir con ella, me compraré una casa con jardín y adoptaré a un perrito. ¿Contento?

—Te falta adoptar a un niño camboyano —le tendió la caja de la pizza para que la cogiera—. Pero puede valer.

—Llegas a lo justo. El partido acaba de empezar —Sam dejó la pizza sobre la mesita del salón y la abrió—. Dean. Te dije que pidieras la mitad vegetal.

—Es vegetal —Dean se había  demorado en la entrada para quitarse la chaqueta. Se había entretenido porque había querido volver a casa después de ver a Cas. Siempre se duchaba después de cada cliente, y aunque con Castiel no estaba cubierto de nada raro como pasaba en otras ocasiones, no se sentía cómodo yendo así a casa de su hermano.

—¿Seguro? Porque esto tiene de todo.

—Seguro —llegó a su lado con un par de cervezas en la mano y le tendió una—. Le dije al pizzero que echara de todo lo que fuera verde y no hubiera tenido nunca ni madre ni ojos.

Sam cogió una porción y la mordió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba del todo mal.

—Hmm, por cierto —tragó el resto del bocado que le quedaba en la boca antes de seguir hablando—. Sigue en pie lo de venir conmigo a la fiesta de mi bufete, ¿no? Ya dije que iría contigo y ahora no me puedes dejar plantado porque sino voy a quedar mal.

—Algo tienes que estar haciendo muy mal, Sammy, para no haber a ninguna chica que quiera ir contigo —Dean lo analizó—. Eres alto, guapete, tienes un gran trabajo, un buen sueldo y bueno... este piso es una mierda, pero tienes pasta en el banco para comprarte una casa en condiciones. O eres gay, cosa que dudo porque lo sabría, o eres aburridísimo en la cama. Me inclino por esto último.

A Sam le divertía escuchar las historias que se montaba su hermano porque siempre había sido muy fantástico. Durante mucho tiempo Dean había sido todo su mundo. Lo había criado él cuando sus padres murieron y él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, se encargó de criarle, educarle, y pagar sus estudios. Sam jamás tendría suficiente para agradecer a Dean todo lo que había hecho por él.

—¿Tan complicado es de entender que  no me lío con cualquier chica y que no las invito a la primera de cambio a un evento tan importante?

—Recuérdame de qué era la fiesta.

—Es para presentarme como nuevo miembro de bufete.

—¿No lo eras ya antes?

Sam puso los ojos en blancos porque eso mismo ya se lo había explicado a Dean, pero era evidente de que no lo recordaba.

—Sí, pero era un simple abogado. Uno más de los muchos que tienen para casos estúpidos, pero ahora voy a formar parte de los más importantes, de la élite del bufete. No todo el mundo logra algo tan importante y menos en tan poco tiempo como llevo yo.

Dean lo miró orgulloso, porque él siempre había tenido claro que su hermano llegaría muy alto.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, colega —le palmeó en la espalda. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar y mostrar sus sentimientos, así que ese simple gesto era para él como un abrazo en toda regla.

—Lo sé —Sam le sonrió, sabiendo que, aunque su hermano tuviera la cabeza en las nubes, siempre se alegraría por él. Desde luego tenía claro que Dean lo había dado todo por él y ahora era el momento de recompensarle por todo su esfuerzo—. Dean... Llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo. Verás, sé que llevas mucho tiempo ahorrando para montar tu propio negocio. Ahora me van a pagar muy bien, así que había pensado ayudarte para montar tu negocio.

—Olvídalo —Dean no lo dejó acabar.

—¿Por qué? —Sam ya sabía que su hermano diría que no—. Tú has estado muchísimo tiempo ahorrando por mí, pagándome la carrera hasta que pude conseguir un trabajo, pagando el apartamento donde vivíamos. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Dean tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Quiero hacer esto por mí mismo —zanjó. Eso en parte era verdad, pero por otro lado le aterraba que su hermano se involucrara en su negocio y luego alguien descubriera a lo que se dedicaba. Eso podía acabar con su carrera y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría en la vida—. Yo te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí, pero es algo que quiero conseguir por mis propios medios.

—Eres un cabezota.

Dean le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya me conoces —y cogió una porción de pizza vegetal intentando así zanjar el tema—. Veamos cómo sabe la cosa verde pastosa que te han echado.

 

 

 

 

Castiel empezó el día de muy buen humor. A primera hora le había mandado un email a Dean confirmando la cita para esa tarde y este le había respondido apenas unos minutos más tarde asegurándole que allí estaría, como siempre.

Pensar en él le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando había comenzado toda esa locura lo había hecho un poco por despecho, para demostrarle a su mujer que el problema no estaba en él y que podía satisfacer a quien quisiera. Y ahí estaba Dean, un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y que, sin embargo, se había corrido entre gemidos sin poderlo evitar. Porque había sido así, ¿no? ¿Y si había estado fingiendo? Dean era un profesional y sin duda tenía muchos trucos y maneras para poder correrse aun sin sentir placer realmente. ¿Sería ese su caso? ¿Y si todo había sido una mentira?

Con ese quebradero de cabeza pasó toda la mañana, sin poder evitar esos pensamientos que lo asaltaban y le ponían en una duda constante.

A última hora, justo antes de salir del trabajo, le llegó mucho papeleo que tenía que dar salida en ese mismo día. Cabreado, agarró el bolígrafo y fue a quitarle el capuchón con los dientes, pero mordió demasiado fuerte y algo crujió en una muela al final de la boca. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado, pero todo apuntaba que la última endodoncia que se había hecho se le había roto, porque el calambre que sentía en el diente cada vez era más intenso. Ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que dejar todo su trabajo pendiente y acudir al dentista inmediatamente.

 

 

 

Dean miró el reloj por cuarta vez en menos de un minuto. Estaba esperando ansioso la señal de Castiel para que le abriera la puerta, pero esta no llegaba, y ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos de su hora habitual. Se encontraba en el reñano ¿Se habría olvidado? Lo creía poco probable. Tenía más pinta de que, quizás, su mujer no había llegado todavía, o en lugar de meterse en el baño había decidido torturarle un rato. Iba a mandarle un mensaje cuando el ascensor se abrió y salió Castiel que caminó decidido hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

—Shh —Dean le siseó desde la otra esquina, donde había estado esperando.

Castiel se volvió ante el ruido y le sonrió.

—Siento el retraso. Vengo del dentista. Ha sido una urgencia, sino te habría avisado. Lo siento.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Espero que no sea nada importante.

—No lo es, pero es doloroso. Me ha tenido que pinchar dos veces y tengo media cara aún dormida.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque Cas parecía un niño pequeño quejándose ante una herida. No lo culpaba porque él estaría igual o peor.

—Quedamos otro día, entonces. No pasa nada —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con un poco de pena.

—Siento haberte hecho venir para nada. Deja que te pague por el desplazamiento.

—No hace falta. Tenía que venir a la ciudad de todas formas.

Castiel asintió porque no quería ponerse pesado y algo le decía que Dean no aceptaría el dinero.

—Está bien, pero al menos deja que te invite a una cerveza —caminó hacia la puerta de su apartamento y abrirla, pero antes miró el reloj—. Si ha llegado puntual, aún tenemos casi quince minutos.

—En quince minutos puedo beberme quince cervezas —bromeó. No era verdad, pero le gustó ver que con su broma Castiel había sonreído. Le brillaban los ojos cuando lo hacía.

 

Al entrar en el apartamento lo hicieron en silencio. Castiel miró desde la cocina que, efectivamente, Amelia estaba sumergida en su baño, como siempre. Sacó dos botellines de la nevera y se sentaron en los taburetes que había al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

—Por la felicidad —Castiel levantó su botellín para chocarlo y brincar con Dean—, allá donde quiera que esté.

Dean no añadió nada más y brindó con él, haciendo chocar los golletes con un suave tintineo. Tras darle un buen trago y apreciar lo fresca que estaba, mantuvo el botellín en la mano y se apoyó con los brazos sobre la isleta mirando a Cas.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —Dean señaló con la cabeza al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba Amelia. Vio que Castiel tardaba tanto en responder que pensó que había metido la pata—. Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreto.

—No —lo sacó de su error en seguida—. Estaba pensando porque ya no recuerdo ese momento; cuando comenzó a torcerse todo —hizo otra breve pausa intentando aclarar las ideas—. Nos casamos muy jóvenes y nos llevábamos bien, aunque ahora que miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que nunca tuvimos esa chispa ni esa magia que en teoría tiene la gente cuando se enamora. Creo que nos encontramos, nos soportábamos, y nos limitamos a vivir así —le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos—. Si no se quiere de veras, a final acaba pasando esto; que no podemos ni vernos y no podemos evitar odiarnos. Hemos llegado a un punto en que ella solo me dirige la palabra para decirme que no sé hacer nada bien, que todo lo hago mal y que no sirvo para nada —se quedó mirando a la nada durante unos segundos—. Es agotador vivir así.

Dean lo observó sin hacer nada. No conocía de gran cosa a ese hombre, pero sabía que no se merecía que lo trataran así.

—Tu mujer lo dice por despecho, no le hagas caso, porque yo sé de un varias cosas en la que eres muy, pero que muy bueno —levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Castiel esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y tenía las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rosado por la turbación de sus palabras—. Lo digo en serio.

—Gracias —esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande. Luego le dio un trago a su bebida.

—No dejes que esa bruja amargada te hunda. Pasa de ella y piensa en lo que sabes hacer y que ella jamás probará.

Ambos se rieron por las palabras sin poderlo evitar. Al fondo, el sonido de la ducha al abrirse los puso en alerta. Dean se levantó, apuró su cerveza y se la pasó vacía a Castiel para que las tirara en el cubo de la basura que había bajo el fregadero. Luego lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Dean —esperó a que Dean saliera al pasillo. Él se quedó aguantando la puerta medio abierta—. Me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, si es posible.

—Claro. Ya sabes cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Castiel asintió.

—¿Te viene bien este viernes? —pensó durante unos segundos que tenía un viernes muy complicado, pero no quería esperar hasta la siguiente semana. No podía—. Pero tendría que ser más temprano porque tengo planes luego.

Dean también estaba pensando cómo cuadrar su horario. El viernes era la fiesta en el trabajo de Sam y no podía faltar. El evento empezaba tarde, así que podía quedar con Cas un momento. Podía dejar la ropa para cambiarse en el coche y ducharse en casa de su hermano.

—Perfecto. Mándame un mensaje con la hora y hacemos como siempre.

Castiel asintió.

—Dean —lo llamó cuando casi estaba llegando al ascensor.

Dean se volvió respondiendo así a su llamada.

—Gracias.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de ponerse ligeramente colorado.

—Tómate la pastilla y métete en la cama —le recomendó.

Castiel asintió y cerró la puerta. Eso iba a hacer, antes de que Amelia apareciera y le amargara la dulce sensación que ese hombre le había dejado en el cuerpo.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

 

 

La semana había sido una locura con muchísimo trabajo en todos los departamentos. Por suerte el fin de semana ya estaba ahí, y la fiesta, pero eso no era lo que Castiel esperaba con ansias, sino la llegada de Dean. No contaba con demasiado tiempo. Amelia había concertado cita en la peluquería porque ella también quería ir también a la fiesta. A su retorcida mujer le gustaba seguir fingiendo que su matrimonio era maravilloso y fantástico aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Siempre le había gustado aparentar y con eso no iba a ser menos.

Castiel llegó a su apartamento corriendo, con la camisa chorreando en sudor y cargado con un montón de papeleo que se había traído a casa para revisarlo. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha rápida y avisar a Dean. Por fortuna Amelia ya no estaba. Lo sabía porque se la había encontrado saliendo del garaje con su coche.

Mientras se metía en la ducha mandó un mensaje a Dean indicándole que ya podía subir y llamar a la puerta sin problemas. A los pocos segundos Dean le respondió diciéndole que estaba aparcando. Eso le dejaba con tres minutos como mucho para ducharse.

 

Dean llamó a la puerta y esperó. Se abrió el primer botón de la camisa y movió la tela, intentando obtener así algo de aire sin conseguirlo. Odiaba eso calurosos días de verano donde jamás lograba refrescarse por mucho que lo intentara.

La puerta se abrió cuando se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Ante él estaba Cas a medio vestir, con unos vaqueros sin terminar de abrochar y el pelo chorreándole sobre los hombros, el pecho y la espalda.

Sin ser muy consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, Dean se relamió los labios y avanzó decidido hacia el interior del apartamento, obligando a Castiel a caminar varios pasos hacia atrás. Luego cerró la puerta estirando un brazo. Ni siquiera se volvió. No podía apartar los ojos de Cas.

Dejo caer la mochila en el suelo a su lado y puso una mano sobre el estómago de Castiel, palpando la humedad sobre su piel, que se calentó enseguida bajo su tacto. Lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Cas caminara de espaldas hasta dar con las caderas contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina.

Comenzó lamiéndole el pecho, mojándose los labios a su paso, bebiendo esas pequeñas gotas que caían de sus cabellos sobre la tersa piel. Castiel no era un hombre ancho y fuerte como lo era él, por ejemplo, pero sí se notaba que hacía algún tipo de entrenamiento, quizás corría o montaba en bicicleta, porque era delgado y fibroso, con los músculos del abdomen marcados y firmes. Sobre el pezón derecho encontró un lunar que le resultó terriblemente sexy y no sabía por qué, pero tuvo que lamerlo a la misma par que le lamía el pezón, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata por su parte cuando comprobó que el pequeño botón rosa se erguía y se erizaba bajo su lengua.

Con las manos firmemente ancladas en sus caderas, comenzó a bajar por el centro de su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo y luego un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a esa sensible y suave piel. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que le pedía su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su piel. No sabía si era el gel, o el olor del suavizante del pantalón que llevaba puesto, pero era un olor suave, un poco dulce y a la vez especiado. Era un olor que lo embriagaba deseando oler más y más.

Tiró del vaquero hacia abajo, comprobando que no llevaba ropa interior y que algo de humedad había comenzado a mojarle el pantalón. Se moría de ganas por probarlo, de descubrir cuál era realmente su sabor, si sabía igual que olía, pero no podía ir en contra de las reglas, de sus propias reglas.

A desgana, estiró el brazo para coger un preservativo de uno de los bolsillos y se lo llevó a la boca para abrirlo con los dientes. Sabía que esa no era la mejor forma, de hecho incluso recomendaban no hacerlo así porque se podía romper el profiláctico, pero él era un maestro y jamás se le había roto ninguno.

Colocó la resbaladiza goma sobre el glande de Castiel y lo tomó con los labios, enrollándolo hasta el final. Parecía fácil de hacer, pero poner un preservativo con la boca tenía más práctica de lo que uno imaginaba. Luego, sin esperar más, lo envolvió con la lengua, apresando sus carnosos labios alrededor de él y apretándole con firmeza.

Castiel ahogó un gemido al final de la garganta. Dean había ido directo a por él, sin piedad, y en cierta manera tenía que darle las gracias porque sabía que si hubiera querido, habría hecho alguno de sus trucos para que se hubiera corrido en cuestión de segundos. Lo que Dean estaba haciendo ahora era una extraordinaria demostración de todo lo que sabía hacer mostrándoselo ligeramente por encima para retrasar el inminente desenlace, que era correrse hasta que cayera desplomado frente a él.

Las mamadas siempre se le habían dado bien, era algo de lo que Dean podía alardear con razón. No era lo que más le gustaba, pero era muy bueno haciéndolas. Estar de rodillas no era lo suyo, incluso le resultaba algo incómodo, pero con Castiel algo pasaba que estaba más excitado de la cuenta. Dejó de lamerle dándole un respiro y dándose una pausa él también porque sentía que podía correrse en los pantalones sin usar las manos. Eso iba a decir bien poco de él, y ahora no quería eso por mucho que su cuerpo se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos; ese momento era para Cas, se lo debía. Comenzó a darle besos alrededor, sobre todo por el abdomen, porque parecía estar esculpido en algún tipo de mármol o piedra preciosa. También le acarició los testículos, acogiéndoles dentro de su enorme palma mientras volvía a engullirle hasta el fondo.

A diferencia de otros clientes que solía tener, Castiel apenas había articulado palabra. La mayoría de clientes que lo contrataban parecían estar impacientes por decirle obscenidades y cosas que muchas veces no tenían sentido. Francamente, él odiaba todo eso porque no era bueno hablando, mucho menos en un momento así, por lo que agradeció en el alma que Castiel fuera de los callados. Eso le dio puntos, muchos más de los que ya tenía. Volvió a estrechar el agarre entre el paladar y su lengua, esta vez a maldad, yendo totalmente a por él.

La única reacción que Castiel pudo hacer mientras se corría fue agarrarse con ambas manos al borde de la encimera. Tenía los puños apretados, alejados de su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos y las caderas echadas ligeramente hacia delante, dejando que Dean sacara hasta la última gota de él.

 

Primero abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Los ojos verdes de ese hombre, ahora ya a su altura, acompañaron a una sincera y encantadora sonrisa. Dean le había quitado el condón y lo había tirado a la basura. Incluso parecía que hasta le había subido los vaqueros de nuevo a la cintura aunque no se los había cerrado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado con los ojos cerrados? —preguntó, totalmente desconcertado y perdido en el tiempo.

—Creo que los continentes ahora están un poco más juntos —bromeo Dean. Le encantaba haber provocado esa hecatombe en él.

—Lo siento —se excusó. Dejó de sostenerse y abrió las palmas de las manos, dándose cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos del agarre y se cerró el pantalón.

—Yo no lo siento —respondió Dean, porque era verdad y porque quería decírselo para que lo supiera—. Tenía ganas de ti de estas últimas veces.

Castiel bajó la mirada algo turbado, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Quizás porque eso que había experimentado no lo había sentido en la vida. Carraspeó un par de veces intentando que la mente volviera a funcionar con normalidad, aunque dudaba mucho poder conseguirlo después de los labios de Dean.

—Lo siento, no te he pagado —Castiel fue rápidamente a buscar el dinero—. Sé que es una de las reglas que tienes.

Dean no se había movido del sitio. Se sentía algo molesto, seguramente porque ahora habría pegado una charla en el sofá mientras se tomaban un par de cervezas, pero no; no podía olvidar que Castiel era un cliente y que, además, hoy ambos llevaban algo de prisa.

—Pides demasiado perdón —el tono de Dean fue algo brusco.

—¿Qué? —Castiel no lo había escuchado bien porque se había alejado de la sala. Al volver se lo quedó mirando muy de cerca invadiendo en su totalidad su espacio personal.

—Que pides demasiado perdón —repitió—. No te disculpes tanto.

—Lo siento —dijo inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió con timidez a la misma par que Dean. Agarró el dinero y se lo tendió—. Aquí tienes.

Dean lo aceptó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin comprobarlo. Le daba igual, la verdad. No quería que hubiera terminado ya, ni que algo tan cálido y bonito se hubiera tornado tan frío y distante. Notaba el desconcierto de Cas y necesitaba hacer alguna cosa para que volviera a ser el de antes. Tenía que estar loco, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue un abrazo.

De pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué, Castiel se sintió protegido por ese hombre y rodeado por sus dos fuertes brazos. Con timidez, levantó los suyos y también lo rodeó, sintiéndose luego un poco mejor.

—Gracias, Dean —le dijo cuando supo que le estaba dando tiempo para reaccionar. Tenía la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello y ojalá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre—. Me he quedado un poco perdido. Lo siento. No he sabido cómo reaccionar después de...

Dean lo corto.

—No pasa nada —se alejó despacio, deshaciendo el abrazo poco a poco—. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Estoy en el cielo ahora mismo —sonrió ahora más abiertamente—. Eres un buen hombre, Dean. Muchas gracias.

Dean no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado. Él nunca había sido un tío que fuera abrazando por ahí a la gente, pero con Cas había tenido que hacerlo porque ese hombre clamaba a gritos alguien que lo quisiera aunque solo fuera un poco.

—Tú también eres un buen tío, Cas. No dejes que tu mujer te haga creer lo contrario.

—Lo sé —su sonrisa ahora fue algo más triste—. A ver cómo se presenta la noche. Si pudiera me quedaría en casa.

—A mí me pasa igual; odio los eventos con gente que no conozco, pero le he prometido a mi hermano que iría. Hoy es un gran día para él porque lo ascienden en el bufete, el más importante por cierto donde trabaja. Es lo que siempre ha soñado en la vida y al fin lo ha conseguido.

Dean había seguido hablando de su hermano sin percatarse de que el ceño de Castiel se había fruncido ligeramente.

—¿Tu hermano es Sam Winchester?

Dean dejó de hablar, incluso de respirar, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda de principio a fin. Estaba seguro de que no había dicho el nombre de su hermano, ni su apellido.

—¿Cómo...? —Dean no pudo terminar la frase, así que Castiel lo hizo por él.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Porque donde voy esta noche es precisamente a esa fiesta. No creo que haya más promociones de abogados de esa empresa en toda la ciudad.

Dean aún no había terminado de reaccionar.

—¿Te han invitado también a esa fiesta?

—Sí. Bueno, más bien me han obligado a ir —respondió—. Trabajo allí.

Dean estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. ¿Cómo podía ser el mundo tan pequeño?

—¿Eres abogado? —apenas le salió la voz de lo asombrado que estaba.

—No. Yo me encargo del departamento de contabilidad de la empresa —viendo que Dean aún no había reaccionado, Castiel siguió hablando—. Tu hermano es un hombre fantástico. Aparte de ser un gran abogado con una carrera increíble por delante, es una buena persona, y te aseguro que no se puede decir lo mismo de la mayoría de abogados de la empresa.

—Sí —fue lo único capaz de atinar—. Sammy siempre ha sido un buenazo —al fin terminó reaccionando. Cogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada—. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde y ese buenazo del que hablas me pateará el trasero —bromeó. Antes de irse, se giró para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Cas—. Mi hermano no sabe que me dedico a esto, yo...

—Dean —lo cortó—. No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No diré nada. Te lo prometo.

Dean asintió sabiendo que podía confiar en él.

—Gracias, Cas. Nos vemos en un rato, entonces.

Castiel asintió y cerró la puerta tras él. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba de caer sobre la puerta. La última media hora había estado llena de emociones, primero con todo lo que le había hecho Dean. Jamás había experimentado nada igual. Luego con el abrazo para reconfortarle, donde sintió a su propio corazón latir desbocado bajo su pecho, y ahora, por último, esa coincidencia. Conocía de sobra a Sam Winchester. Era una grandísima persona, y jamás se hubiera imaginado que Dean era su hermano. Ahora, sabiendo que la noche prometía bastante y que Dean iba a estar allí, no veía el momento de acudir a la fiesta, aunque fuera con su mujer. Dean iba a estar allí, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

 

Parecía que Amelia hacía las cosas a propósito. Había tardado una eternidad en arreglarse, por lo que irremediablemente iban a llegar tarde a la fiesta. Bajo otras circunstancias a Castiel le habría dado igual, pero ahora no podía evitar estar ansioso por ver a Dean. En la invitación a la fiesta ponía que había que ir de chaqueta y él se moría de ganas por verle así vestido. Por supuesto que lo prefería con su estilo vaquero, pero estaba seguro de que así también estaría impresionante.

 

Dean no paraba de mirar a todas partes buscando a Castiel entre los invitados a la fiesta. Ese hotel era grandísimo y habían habilitado distintas zonas para el evento; la parte de la piscina para la zona del cóctel, en uno de los restaurantes iba a celebrarse la cena y en el salón principal de eventos se daría la fiesta que habría después.

Con disimulo había ido dando una vuelta por todas partes, con su copa en la mano y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, pero nada. Castiel no había llegado.

Ahora llevaba un rato al lado de su hermano, soportando charlas soporíferas entre abogados, rememorando casos épicos y dando opiniones personales. A él todo eso le aburría mucho, y había desconectado un par de veces, evadiéndose durante un rato de la realidad. Su menté voló al azar y fue a pararse en su encuentro con Castiel un par de horas atrás. No podía evitar pensar en la sincera respuesta de ese hombre, en su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, su voz más grave incluso que la suya al hablar. No sabía qué tenía Castiel, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando pensó que la noche no podía ser más aburrida, un nuevo grupo de invitados llegó a la piscina y, entre ellos, estaba Castiel. Venía acompañado de una mujer algo más baja que él, de ojos verdes y grandes y cabellera castaña peinada hacia atrás con la frente descubierta y con una trenza de espiga que le nacía en un lado de la sien y le terminaba en el otro. Parecía una mujer encantadora, con una sonrisa dulce y cuerpo menudo.

Tras examinar a la mujer, sus ojos se toparon con los de Castiel. Ambos se saludaron en silencio, apenas con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, para no dar señal alguna de que se conocían en persona.

Mutuamente, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se dieron un repaso de arriba abajo, devorándose con los ojos con un solo repaso. Dean tuvo que darle un sorbo a su copa porque la boca se le había secado con la visión de Castiel. Aunque lo prefería en vaqueros y con la menor ropa posible, no iba a dejarse engañar negando que ese traje de chaqueta oscuro y esa corbata azul le quedaban también demasiado bien.

—Ven, Dean, quiero saludar a un buen colega.

Dean lo siguió, rezando en voz baja para que se dirigiera hacia Castiel.

Los dioses tenían que haber hecho caso a sus ruegos porque Sam llegó hasta Castiel y lo saludó con efusividad estrechándole la mano.

—Castiel, me alegra que hayas venido. Pensé que no vendrías.

—No podía perderme tu gran momento —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, voy a presentarte a mi hermano Dean —se dirigió a su hermano—. Dean, te presento a Castiel Novak. Este hombre me ha salvado la vida mil veces organizándome el papeleo y las facturas que le entrego. Puedes pedirle cualquier factura que haya archivado, que sabe donde encontrarla.

Dean miró a Cas y le tendió la mano para saludarle de manera formal. Era la primera vez que se tocaban las manos y eso le resultó muy curioso por el tipo de relación que habían iniciado.

—Gracias, Sam. Eres muy amable.

—Demasiado —susurró Amelia con disimulo, pero los cuatro la escucharon perfectamente.

Con disimulo, Castiel decidió ignorar el comentario y presentarla.

—Sam, Dean, os presento a mi mujer, Amelia.

Los Winchester saludaron a la mujer. La sonrisa de Sam era un tanto dubitativa tras el comentario de la mujer, pero la de Dean era inexistente. Castiel no le había mentido respecto al comportamiento de ella. Eso le hizo chirriar los dientes.

Se le unieron un grupo de abogados que vinieron a por Sam para llevarle a otra conversación. Amelia se excusó para saludar a una vieja amiga y caminó hacia la otra punta de la piscina para hablar con otra mujer. Dean esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente alejada para criticar su comportamiento.

—Un encanto tu mujer. ¿Es así durante todo el día?

Castiel había cogido una copa de un camarero que pasaba por su lado y le había dado un trago largo.

—Así es. Mientras duerme también he escuchado que me insulta.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aunque no le hiciera gracia.

—Por lo poco que le conozco, señor Novak —lo llamó así a propósito—, doy fe de que ella está totalmente equivocada—. No solo es usted muy diestro en determinadas artes amatorias, sino que, además, parece ser el mejor de su profesión.

—Aunque se lo pongas por escrito, Amelia seguirá sin verlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de bromear.

—Quizás no le vendría mal una demostración en directo de lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa lengua —bajó la voz para que solo él le escuchara. Cuando se percató de su cara de susto, lo sacó rápidamente de su error—. Hey, es una broma. Recuerda que no hago tríos. Y menos con ella. Creo que no lograría ponerme duro.

Castiel, ya recuperado, siguió con su buen humor.

—Sí, es un poder que tiene. A mí me pasa igual.

Ambos hombres rieron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la bebida. Dean, de pronto, se acordó de algo.

—No sé si la semana que viene querías que nos viéramos, pero no voy a estar disponible. De hecho voy a estar dos semanas de vacaciones.

—Ah, qué bien. Disfruta. ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio?

—Sí, a la consulta del Doctor Cohen a operarme.

La sonrisa que había estado adornando la cara de Castiel cambió en un segundo tornándose en preocupación.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Dean dejó la copa sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado y le sonrió.

—Nada. Voy a operarme de la vista. Estoy cansado de llevar lentillas y gafas. Normalmente son unos cuatro días de baja, pero tengo las pupilas muy sensibles, así que el doctor me ha aconsejado que me tome dos semanas para una total recuperación.

Castiel asintió dándole la razón al médico.

—Sí. Es mejor poco a poco. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¿De qué habláis? —Sam acababa de llegar en ese momento y se había unido a la conversación.

—De mi operación.

—¿No la has cancelado? —Sam parecía sorprendido—. Vas a estar varios días que no vas a ver absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no esperas a que vuelva de mi viaje a China? Así podrás venirte a casa conmigo.

—Porque no quiero esperar más. El doctor Cohen me ha hecho un hueco porque tiene una lista de espera de casi seis meses.

—Eres un cabezota.

—Lo sé —Dean le enseñó una sonrisa maravillosa—. Tú también.

Castiel se sentía extraño en medio de una conversación privada entre dos hermanos, aunque a ellos no parecía importarles de que se encontrara allí.

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando llamaron a todos los asistentes para que ocuparan asiento en las mesas del restaurante. Dean y Castiel caminaron el uno junto al otro hasta que tomaron rumbos separados porque no estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

 

Desde su asiento Dean podía divisar el perfil de Castiel. Estaba a dos mesas de distancia, sentado junto a la hija de puta de su mujer y otras personas a las que no conocía de nada. Lo veía allí sentado, sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida en el mantel de la mesa. Tuvo ganas de levantarse, ir a por él, y traerle a su mesa para que se sentara a su lado. No lo veía bien, y no le culpaba, con esa arpía a su lado él también tendría esa cara.

No pudo apartar la mirada de Castiel en toda la cena. Sabía que Sammy le hablaba y él movía la cabeza asintiendo a algo que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Le era imposible mantener los ojos fuera de él. Lo veía tímido, manteniendo una leve conversación con un hombre que había a su lado, pero siempre que respondía Cas, su mujer se metía en la conversación para decir algo, haciendo que los dos hombres se callasen y finalizaran la charla.

La odiaba, la odiaba con la fuerza de toda su alma. Lo poco que la había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que la mujer de Castiel era una mujer egocéntrica, cínica y malintencionada. Cualidades más que suficientes para nombrarla bruja del año. Menuda zorra. Ojalá pudiera decirle cuatro cosas a la cara, por ejemplo lo maravilloso que era el hombre con el que estaba casada, lo bien que se la chupaba, y las ganas que tenía de metérsela en el culo. El semblante de su cara cambió cuando se imaginó diciéndole todo eso.

 

La velada estuvo muy entretenida, con distintos espectáculos, las sinceras palabras de Sam agradeciendo la confianza en él, y la música que sonó directo al final para animar a que los invitados salieran a la pista a bailar.

Dean no había tenido más oportunidad de acercarse a Cas durante todo ese rato. Su mujer volaba sobre él como un pájaro de mal agüero, apenas permitiéndole hablar con nadie ni disfrutar de nada. Finalmente, cuando lo vio dirigiéndose hacia los aseos, dejó su copa en la primera mesa que le pilló al lado y caminó rápido él también hacia los lavabos.

Apenas entró varios segundos después de Cas. El hombre se lo quedó mirando porque no se lo esperaba.

—Dean —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Dean le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que lo siguiera hacia dentro de uno de los servicios. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Dean cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Párale los pies a tu mujer, Cas, o lo haré yo. No consentiré más que siga insultándote y dejándote en ridículo.

Castiel no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño y torcer ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado porque no comprendía ese comportamiento.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—Porque no te lo mereces —no tardó en responder. Posiblemente ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse romántico, pero ya no podía callarse, ya no podía aplazar eso que sentía y que pensaba para más adelante—. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque no te saco de la cabeza, porque no puedo dejar de sentir la necesidad de protegerte de todo mal.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando fijamente, estático, son el semblante serio y los ojos fijos en él. Al segundo siguiente se abalanzó sobre él y le devoró los labios. Dean se dejó besar, aceptando esa implacable lengua que se había deslizado en su boca y que buscaba la suya. Fue un beso necesitado y urgente, lascivo, que los dejó a ambos con la respiración entrecortada y con ganas de más, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta —Castiel se había echado un paso hacia atrás, pero no se había alejado mucho de él—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Dean, pero estoy bien.

A Dean no se lo parecía, y no quería que le diera las gracias por nada. No lo hacía porque tuviera una ONG para salvar a maridos maltratados o porque le diera lástima, sino porque Castiel era un buen hombre y no se merecía que nadie, absolutamente nadie, no supiera apreciar lo especial que era.

En silencio, y como si no se conocieran de nada, salieron del aseo con varios segundos de diferencia, cada uno tomando un rumbo distinto. Dean llegó hasta la barra libre que había y pidió un whisky doble. Mientras se lo tomaba allí mismo, miraba a Cas por encima del borde de su vaso, viendo como la muy zorra de su mujer monopolizaba la conversación y boicoteaba la participación de Castiel cuando este intentaba hablar, quedando ella por encima de él.

Ya había tenido suficiente. La fiesta estaba ya casi concluida, Sam había hablado, había dicho su discurso, había cenado junto a él, conocido a se jefe, charlado con sus colegas de trabajo y soportado más cosas de las que hubiera querido. Había cumplido con su deber de hermano y acompañante más que de sobra. Se dirigió hacia él y se despidió.

—¿Cómo que ya te vas? —Sam parecía animado, sin duda algo tenía que ver la copa medio vacía de champán que tenía en una mano—. Pero si aún queda mucho rato hasta que nos tengamos que ir.

—Estoy molido y he cumplido mi palabra de tener la corbata puesta durante toda la velada. Creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente —no estaba de humor para ser más amable, no podía.

—Está bien —Sam lo entendió. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que ya había llegado a su límite—. Gracias por acompañarme esta noche tan importante para mí —y lo decía en serio, incluso se había emocionado ligeramente.

Dean no tuvo más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa. Ese era Sam, su Sammy, y haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —soltó. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó antes de que Sam quisiera abrazarle o le propusiera que le hiciera trencitas en el pelo. Mientras salía de la sala buscó con la mirada a Cas, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, ni a él ni a su mujer. Mejor, porque si hubiera podido, habría agarrado del brazo a Castiel y se lo habría llevado con él. ¿De dónde diablos había nacido esa clase de sentimientos tan posesivos y sobreprotectores?

 

Condujo el Impala por la ciudad dando una vuelta. Había llovido y el suelo estaba húmedo y fresco. Mientras recorría las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, había bajado su ventanilla y ese frescor que se queda en el ambiente tras una lluvia improvisada le refrescó la cara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había aparcado frente al bloque de edificios de Castiel. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Necesitaba verle.

Castiel recibió un mensaje mientras salía del cuarto de baño de haberse lavado los dientes. Había llegado a la cocina para beber un poco de agua mientras miraba el teléfono. Se quedó congelado en el sitio al leer las palabras de Dean: Estoy abajo. ¿Puedo subir?

 

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Amelia se había ido desnudando por la casa, dejando prendas de ropa tras de sí y se había metido en la cama. A él solo le había dado tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, mientras ella había ido despojándose de todo sin importarle dejarlo todo por ahí tirado. No sabía si estaba dormida o no, pero iba a correr ese riesgo porque necesitaba ver a Dean.

Cuando Dean recibió la respuesta afirmativa de Cas, salió del coche dando un portazo y caminó hacia el portal. Sintió un poco de frío y se arrepintió de haberse dejado la chaqueta, junto a la corbata, en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Se sabía el código de entrada, por lo que no tenía que llamar, y subió en el ascensor en silencio, deseoso de estar arriba ya. Al llegar, Castiel lo estaba esperando, con la puerta abierta y una mirada sombrada en el rostro.

—¿Va todo bien? —susurró mientras le dejaba paso y cerraba la puerta tras él con cuidado.

Dean se giró y le cogió por las mejillas, acercándole a él con cuidado. Sin decir nada lo besó. No fue el mismo tipo de beso sucio y salvaje que se dieron en el baño, fue más suave, más cariñoso, pero que provocó el mismo efecto devastador. En cuestión de segundos estaban jadeando dejándose besar mientras Dean bajaba las manos al cinturón de Castiel para abrírselo. El pantalón azul oscuro de pinzas prácticamente se abrió solo, hipnotizado de alguna manera por las rudas manos de Dean, que ya había metido por dentro de su ropa interior y lo acariciaba con descaro.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose acariciar y mecer en parte por ese hombre. Dean le dio un último beso y le dio la vuelta, apoyándole sobre la encimera y bajándole los calzoncillos dejándole todo el trasero descubierto.

Por su trabajo, Dean había tenido que ver a muchos hombres desnudos, demasiados, pero jamás se había encontrado a nadie como él. Incluso su cuerpo, dentro de la normalidad de ser un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, desprendía un halo especial del que se sentía atrapado sin remedio.

 

Siempre llevaba condones y lubricante, por lo que pudiera pasar. Sacó uno del bolsillo trasero de su traje de chaqueta y lo abrió, embadurnándose los dedos con el cristalino y pegajoso contenido. Lo llevó a su entrada y lo untó, rodeando los suaves pliegues con cuidado. Luego deslizó un dedo con cuidado. Castiel estaba tan prieto, que le costó avanzar por ese estrecho canal. Las paredes se ceñían alrededor de su dedo, apretándole y ralentizando el avance. Dean era muy consciente de que, si esa hubiera sido su polla, inexorablemente, se habría corrido allí dentro nada más metérsela.

Al añadir un segundo dedo unos minutos más tarde, Castiel gruñó, escuchándose por todo el salón. Dean lo mandó a callar con cuidado. No sabían si Amelia estaba dormida o no, pero no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla. Extrajo los dos dedos y se colocó el condón. Luego le sostuvo las nalgas, separándoselas un poco y se agarró la erección hasta apoyarla sobre su entrada. Tras varios segundos donde necesitó respirar varias veces con profundidad, incursionó despacio en él.

Castiel apretó los dientes. Tenía los brazos sobre la encimera, con las palmas de las manos sobre el mármol claro. Las sensaciones eran contradictorias; la primera fue dolorosa e incómoda, y a punto estuvo de incorporarse y salir huyendo de allí, pero luego Dean se deslizó del todo y rozó algo dentro de él, no sabía lo que era, que lo transformó todo en algo placentero y único.

Comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo a un ritmo lento pero constante, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

—Dean, Dean —jadeó dejándose llevar. Sentía cómo salía y entraba de su cuerpo en una espiral de satisfacción que parecía no acabar nunca.

—¿Te gusta? —Dean se echó sobre su espalda, abarcándole por entero y poseyéndole más aún—. Dime qué quieres, Cas. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

—Te quiero a ti —soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que Dean se detuviera un segundo.

Le había tomado por sorpresa esas palabras, haciéndole errar el ritmo durante unos segundos, pero se repuso enseguida volviendo a marcar la penetración con fuertes estocadas, hundiéndose por completo en él.

Ya no había marcha atrás; solo estaban ellos dos en ese salón, importándoles una mierda si Amelia salía o no de su habitación.

Los jadeos de ambos eran cortos pero claros, dándole vida al silencioso lugar, alumbrado apenas por la luz de la campana extractora de la cocina y las farolas de la calle al otro lado de la enorme cristalera. Los dos alzaron la mirada al frente porque un ruido llegó desde el dormitorio y durante un segundo pensaron que Amelia llegaría al salón y los pillaría de lleno, pero no fue así; nadie apareció y nadie los interrumpió. Incluso teniendo ese pensamiento en la cabeza, ninguno de los dos había disminuido el ritmo ni un segundo, sino todo lo contrario; Castiel había elevado un poco más el trasero para que la penetración fuera algo más profunda, y Dean se había asegurado de follarle hasta que dijeran basta.

Dean fue algo más rudo, adentrándose en él sin dejar nada de sí fuera, hasta que lo cubrió y rellenó por entero. Lo rodeó con un brazo y le agarró la erección, que goteaba furiosa sobre el suelo. Castiel estaba tan excitado que apenas necesitó un leve roce para ahogar un gemido mientras se dejaba ir sobre los dedos de Dean. Este le siguió a su vez, corriéndose dentro del condón mientras se descargaba con golpes cortos y certeros.

Al terminar se quedaron así, sin moverse, sin apenas poder respirar. Dean se encargó de recogerlo todo y de ponerlo todo en orden mientras Cas seguía en un estado de Nirvana del que no quería salir por nada del mundo. No sabía si había sido él el que se había puesto la ropa de nuevo en su sitio o había sido Dean, no lo sabía, pero no importaba realmente. Se sentía pletórico y relajado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así... Se había corrido antes con Dean, sí, pero esa era la primera vez que lo penetraban, la primera vez que hacía algo así, y por todos los santos del cielo, había sido tan bueno que no parecía real.

—Hey.

La voz de Dean hizo que Castiel bajara de donde quisiera que estuviera y lo mirara. Seguían medio a oscuras, pero sus ojos brillaban felices y era difícil ocultarlo.

—Lo siento —sonrió con pereza, volviendo del maravilloso lugar donde se encontraba—. Me he quedado como en una nube.

Dean esbozó también una sonrisa, sincera y franca.

—De nuevo vuelves a decir “lo siento” —le recordó.

Castiel no pudo evitar mirarle como un cervatillo asustado.

—Lo siento —y se rió esta vez más abiertamente porque lo había vuelto a hacer—. Creo que tengo un problema.

Dean quiso asentir, decirle abiertamente que el foco de sus problemas era la hija de puta de su mujer, pero optó por no nombrarla. No quería invocar al demonio por si aparecía. En lugar de eso respiró hondo. El sonido de su respiración se escuchó en la quietud de la noche. El roce de su camisa al moverse delató sus movimientos. Abrazó a Cas y ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando Dean se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, observó que Cas tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

—Te duermes —le susurró al oído—. Vete a la cama.

Castiel se despertó de pronto, como si el simple recordatorio de dormir al lado de su mujer hubiera bastado para quitarle el sueño durante una semana.

—Prefiero dormir en el sofá —le dijo.

—Mejor. Vamos. Te arroparé.

¿En serio? Dean se maldecía en silencio mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. ¿Arroparle? ¡Ni que fuera un bebé! Además, él no era así. ¿Cuándo diablos había arropado a nadie? El problema estaba en que pensar en arropar a Cas no le hacía sentirse raro ni fuera lugar. Quería realmente hacerlo.

Castiel se echó sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en un lado sobre un cojín y las piernas estiradas hasta casi abarcar todo el mueble. Se había quitado los zapatos, dejando al descubierto unos calcetines de Star Wars.

Dean sonrió ante ese dato. Cogió una manta que había sobre el respaldar del sofá y la desplegó echándosela por encima.

—Descansa —le dijo en modo paternal.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó Cas, y ambos se rieron.

Durante un segundo Dean sintió la imperiosa necesidad de echarse ahí con él en el sofá, de acurrucarse a su lado y quedarse dormido. Solo por verle la cara a la zorra de su mujer, lo habría hecho.

—Hasta mañana —terminó diciendo tras acabar con sus pensamientos, pero Cas ya se había quedado dormido. Parecía tan indefenso, como un ángel caído del cielo, desamparado y perdido, y que no supiera qué diablos hacer en medio de tantos humanos.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada con cuidado, asegurándose de encajarla bien para que no se abriera. Llegó hasta el coche, se sentó tras el volante y se quedó un rato mirando al frente. Se sentía bien después del polvo, aunque para él había sido más que eso. Sabía que no debía sentir nada por sus clientes, aunque eso técnicamente no había sido una cita de trabajo; Cas no lo había llamado, había acudido él porque lo había querido así, y tampoco le había pagado.

Eso no era trabajo, se repitió como un mantra una y otra vez mientras conducía hacia casa. Castiel era algo más, y le aterraba pensarlo.

 

 

 

 

Castiel se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando su mujer se levantó para desayunar. Estaba haciendo un montón de ruido a propósito para despertarle porque en realidad no necesitaba posar la taza sobre la encimera con tanta fuerza.

Podía haberse levantado y haberse largado de allí, o haberle dicho algo para que dejara de molestar, pero conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ignorarla era lo peor que podía hacerle. Y tenía razón; cabreada porque no le hacía ni caso, Amelia agarró su bolso de mala gana y salió del apartamento dando tal portazo que casi descolgó los goznes de la puerta.

Sin poderlo evitar, Castiel esbozó una amplia sonrisa sabiendo que, por primera vez, había logrado cabrearla en serio, y no había tenido que decir absolutamente nada. Lo cierto era que quedarse impasible cuando esa arpía soltaba veneno por la boca era muy difícil, pero ahora que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba, iba a ponerlo en práctica más a menudo.

Se incorporó ligeramente en el sofá para levantarse, pero no llegó a sentarse porque un dolor agudo, como un pinchazo, justo en su trasero lo dejó paralizado. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego volvió a tumbarse. En cuestión de segundos el dolor había pasado a ser una pequeña molestia más que otra cosa. Sin duda lo había pillado desprevenido y por eso su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el malestar.

Una ligera sonrisa se instaló en su rostro recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Podía ver la imagen de manera periférica, como si pudiera salirse de su cuerpo y verlo todo desde una esquina del salón. Dean estaba ahí, tras él, calentándole el cuello con su cálido aliento y sus palabras susurradas. No se había percatado hasta ahora de que murmuraba algo mientras se hundía en él, pero no lograba recordar lo que era. Se veía a sí mismo, con el estómago y los brazos apoyados sobre la encimera, con las piernas separadas y el trasero ligeramente levantado, facilitando así la penetración. El conjunto de toda esa imagen era muy, muy erótica. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había bajado el pantalón y los calzoncillos hasta desprenderse de ellos, había girado las caderas hasta que se quedó de lado con la pierna superior levantada, apoyando el pie sobre el otro tobillo.

El trasero aún estaba humedecido por la lubricación natural y el exceso de gel que Dean había usado. La erección ya había crecido sobremanera tras la visión que había tenido de la noche anterior. Sin mediar más, deslizó una mano entre sus nalgas y guió un dedo hacia su entrada. Una vez allí se acarició la entrada con la yema del dedo corazón y, acto seguido, deslizó el dedo hasta penetrarse a sí mismo.

Era una sensación extraña, prohibida, única. Con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarse mientras metía y sacaba el dedo, cada vez adquiriendo más velocidad, hasta que todo estalló, contrayendo los músculos y aprisionándose el dedo hasta casi no poder moverlo.

Se quedó sobre el sofá analizando cómo se sentía. Estaba en la gloria, debía de admitir. No estaba tan bien como la noche anterior cuando Dean lo había follado sin perdón, pero no había estado del todo mal, nada mal.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

 

PARTE 5

 

 

Dean estaba en una habitación de esa clínica privada, esperando a que las gotas le hicieran efecto. Ya había comenzado a ver borroso y a sentirse algo mareado. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso porque le aterraba no tener el control de una situación, y ciertamente todo lo que iba a pasar esa tarde se escapaba a su dominio.

Había llegado en taxi, porque luego no sería capaz de conducir, de hecho tenía que estar varios días con una gafas oscuras y sin ver absolutamente nada. Había llenado la despensa y la nevera con comida fácil de preparar y calentar y había dejado muchas cosas a mano por si las necesitaba.

Su hermano se había ido cabreado a su viaje, pero Dean, cabezota como era, no había querido aplazar la operación para más adelante. Sabía que, si la posponía, le acabaría cogiendo miedo y al final no iba a librarse jamás de esas malditas lentillas.

—¿Preparado? —una enfermera había entrado para mirarle la dilatación de los ojos—. Ya queda poco.

Dean, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, no había podido asegurar cuál de las dos enfermeras era la que había llegado; si la amable, o la menos amable, por llamarla de una manera suave. No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo por el cuerpo que le hacía temblar. Estaba nervioso, y mucho, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió solo. No había tenido esa sensación desde que sus padres murieron, cuando se percató de que estaba completamente solo y a cargo de un adolescente. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba acojonado.

—Ya está —la enfermera que le había comprobado el ojo asintió satisfecha y caminó hacia la puerta—. Iré a por una silla de ruedas para llevarle a la sala de operaciones. No tardaré en estar aquí.

Dean no dijo nada. No quiso. Aparte de estar sobrecogido, se sentía huraño y cabreado. Odiaba estar vestido con ese camisón de hospital, con esas zapatillas de paño metidas dentro de una de esas horribles fundas de plástico azules para los pies. Se sentía ridículo y totalmente fuera de lugar. Encima, para colmo de males, lo iban a sentar en una silla de ruedas como si fuera un inválido. Genial.

 

No veía nada, ni de cerca ni de lejos. Todo estaba confuso y borroso. Parecía que veía a través de un cristal opaco. A pesar de su poca visión, pudo apreciar que la silla de ruedas avanzaba por la habitación. La enfermera debía de tener prisa cuando no había tardado ni un minuto en estar de vuelta con esa cosa.

Se incorporó en la cama poniéndose de pie y el cuerpo se le fue para un lado. Un par de manos fuertes lo agarraron por un brazo y por la espalda, enderezándole y guiándole para que se sentara en la silla de ruedas. Apenas había tenido que hacer esfuerzo alguno. Esa enfermera sí que era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba.

Mientras la silla avanzaba por el pasillo del hospital y las ruedas hacían un sonido chirriante sobre el brillante suelo, un olor a colonia llegó a él. No era un perfume en sí, sino una mezcla de olor a gel y esencia personal. Era el olor de Castiel. Seguramente su cuerpo le había comenzado a jugar una mala pasada imaginando cosas, u oliendo cosas en este caso, que no eran reales. Siempre se había dicho que, cuando un sentido fallaba, los otros se agudizaban. Su cerebro había creado ese recuerdo para sentirse seguro y protegido.

—Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí —la misma enfermera de antes sonó delante de Dean, lo que lo desconcertó porque, ¿quién había estado empujando la silla? Unos de los celadores, quizás.

—Un placer.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Castiel. Entonces, de pronto, lo olió y lo escuchó muy pegado a él, a su mejilla.

—Pórtate bien ahí dentro. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no era el momento para esa pregunta, pero no había podido evitarlo.

—No quería dejarte solo y desamparado por la ciudad.

—No estoy solo ni desamparado —gruñó. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Nunca le había gustado y no iba a empezar ahora—. Ya tengo avisado a un taxi cuando salga y he llenado la despensa. Voy a estar bien.

—¿No necesitas a nadie que te frote la espalda, entonces? —la voz de Cas bajó mucho de tono, siendo un susurro ronco, para que solo ellos dos lo escucharan—. Déjame que cuide de ti, Dean. Por favor.

Dean parpadeó desorientado. Ya no veía absolutamente nada y estaba a merced de lo que hicieran con él. Saber que Castiel estaba ahí para velar por él le reconfortó muchísimo.

—De acuerdo —acabó asintiendo.

—Bien —Cas sonrió abiertamente, algo que Dean se perdió y que hubiera pagado por poder ver—. Todo va a salir bien. Yo te esperaré aquí para llevarte de vuelta a la habitación. No te preocupes. Estás en buenas manos.

Dean asintió. Sintió una brisa frente a él, señal de que se había abierto una puerta, y empujaron la silla de ruedas hasta que dejó a Castiel atrás. No sabía lo asustado que estaba hasta ese momento, pero tragó saliva y se tranquilizó. Castiel estaba allí velando por él como si fuera su ángel de la guarda. Ahora tenía la certeza de que nada malo podía pasarle.

 

 

Dean salió con unas gafas oscuras en los ojos y un mareo impresionante. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy confundido. Afortunadamente Castiel estaba allí para encargarse de todo. Lo escuchaba hablar con el médico sobre las pautas a seguir, la medicación, cuándo debía echarse las gotas en los ojos y algunos consejos para que se recuperara lo antes posible. Finalmente Dean tuvo que admitir que sin Cas allí todo se le habría hecho muy cuesta arriba.

Castiel lo condujo hacia su coche, lo sentó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. En uno de los asientos traseros dejó toda la medicación y los informes que le habían dado de Dean y se sentó tras el volante. Sabía la dirección porque la había leído en los datos personales de su historial, así que puso rumbo a su casa. Era un trecho, porque Dean vivía en una ciudad cercana, pero no tenían ninguna prisa.

 

 

Llegaron un buen rato más tarde. Castiel había conducido muy despacio, como si aumentar la velocidad hubiera sido perjudicial para Dean. Lo único que había logrado había sido que la medicación que le habían dado a Dean comenzara a hacer efecto y dormitara con la cabeza apoyada en el reposa cabezas. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Castiel lo condujo por la casa y lo dejó sobre la cama. Dean le había guiado hacia su habitación y, una vez allí, se había quedado dormido en cuanto abrazó a la almohada.

Antes de salir de la habitación Castiel lo tapó y comenzó a recorrer la casa para habituarse a ella. Bajó las persianas para evitar que entrara demasiado sol, tal y como el doctor le había recomendado, y revisó la despensa y nevera para comprobar qué era lo que había comprado Dean para subsistir.

Comida precocinada, pizzas, y sándwiches ya hechos era lo que componía la mayor parte de la nevera. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. Sabiendo que Dean dormiría un par de horas más, cogió las llaves del coche y salió a buscar el supermercado más cercano. Ya que iba a cuidar de él mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, al menos le daría de comer como Dios manda.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó con un olor a salsa de tomate, especias y carne metidos en la nariz. Le recordó a la salsa boloñesa que su madre le preparaba cuando era pequeño para echárselo a la pasta. Pensó que estaba soñando, lo creyó de veras, pero no; se había despertado y ese olor era muy real.

Veía todo muy borroso y no sabía cuántas horas había dormido. Estaba cansado pero no tenía sueño. Con ganas se habría quedado en la cama un rato más, pero necesitaba saber de dónde venía ese maravilloso olor.

Con cuidado fue bajando los escalones uno a uno. No recordabas haberlos subido para ir a su cuarto, pero era comprensible si había ido medio drogado y dormido. Llegó a la cocina y allí se detuvo porque la claridad era mayor que en el resto de la casa y eso le mareó aun llevando las gafas de sol puestas.

—Dean —la voz de Castiel llegó desde algún punto indeterminado—. ¿Qué haces levantado? —llegó hasta él y lo acercó hacia una de las sillas que había en la cocina y lo sentó—. Tendrías que haberme llamado para que te ayudara a bajar. Podrías haberte matado por las escaleras.

Dean tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar porque tenía la garganta seca.

—He subido y bajado esa escalera un millón de veces estando borracho. Las conozco bien —le informó—. ¿Qué haces?

Castiel le había acercado un vaso con algo de zumo y se lo había puesto en la mano.

—Hago la cena —respondió tan tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Espero que te guste.

—Ya había comprado comida —respondió algo incómodo.

—Lo sé, lo he visto —Castiel se había vuelto a alejar hacia el fuego para darle vueltas a las verduras que tenía puestas en una sartén—, pero todo eso que te habías preparado era un festival de colesterol y grasas saturadas transgénicas. Una semana comiendo esas cosas y se te habrían achicharrado las arterias —siguió dándole vueltas con maestría a la verdura utilizando solo una mano y un meneo seco y rotundo de la sartén—. Mientras dormías he ido al super y he comprado varias cosas para hacer mis especialidades. Te vas a chupar los dedos.

Dean chasqueó la lengua. No quería que Cas se molestara por él. Una cosa era que lo hubiera acompañado en el hospital y le hubiera acercado a casa, pero otra muy distinta es que fuera su chacha.

—No tienes que hacer nada de esto, Cas, de verdad. Puedo arreglármelas solo. No necesito que te quedes.

El tono de voz debió de ser lo suficientemente serio para captar la total atención de Cas, que levantó la mirada y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—No es molestia, Dean. Me gusta cocinar. Me relaja, y me mantiene la mente ocupada —apagó el fuego y apartó la sartén—. Es algo que necesito ahora mismo.

Dean no dijo nada, dándole la oportunidad de que se explicara por sí solo.

—El otro día cuando fui a trabajar le dije a Amelia que estaría todo el día en el trabajo y que llegaría tarde porque no me había dado tiempo de mirar todos los informes que me había llevado a casa —hizo una pausa aclarando así las ideas—. A medio día comencé a sentirme mal. Incluso vomité en el baño. Supongo que sería un virus de estos que se pasan a las veinticuatro horas, no lo sé, pero lo dejé todo y regresé a casa. Al llegar, pillé a Amelia con otro hombre en nuestra cama.

Dean no podía decir que lamentaba todo eso porque Amelia era una zorra, pero podía entender que para él no había tenido que ser agradable.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a decir, aunque no lo sintiera en absoluto.

—No lo sientas —le aseguró—. Yo también le he puesto los cuernos contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merece por ser una zorra. He visto cómo te trata y tendrías que haber comenzado antes a pasar de ella y a ponerle los cuernos —respondió lo que pensaba—. Y nosotros hemos tenido más tacto y cuidado que ella.

—No sé —Castiel no había pensado aún en eso—. Yo no le puse los cuernos por despecho como ha hecho ella, sino porque necesitaba saber si de verdad había un problema en mí.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—¿Un problema en ti? ¿Qué clase de problema?

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que si había llegado hasta allí, tenía que continuar.

—Amelia me dijo muchísimas veces que era un mal amante, que jamás se había corrido conmigo, que si era frígido y no sé cuántas cosas más —Hizo una pequeña pausa, analizando todo lo que había llegado a pensar—. Me lo llegué a creer. Pensé que tenía razón, que algo andaba mal en mí, que era un mal amante y todo lo que ella me decía.

Dean se levantó. No veía gran cosa, pero podía distinguir la silueta de Cas a varios pasos de distancia. Cuando llegó a su lado, tanteó sus brazos y sus hombros hasta llegar a sus mejillas, donde le acarició con ambas manos.

—No hay nada malo en ti, ¿me oyes? Sé mucho sobre el tema, soy un experto, y tienes que hacerme caso —le aseguró—. Eres perfectamente normal. El problema lo tiene ella y ha querido culparte a ti.

—Gracias —susurró algo avergonzado por la proximidad de Dean, lo viera nítido o no—. No quiero volver a casa, Dean. Aún no. Le dije que me iba unos días, que tenía que pensar.

—No te preocupes —siguió acariciándole la mejilla con una de las manos—, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Nos ayudamos mutuamente; tú evitas que yo me mate por las escaleras y yo te convenzo a ti de que estás mejor sin la zorra de tu mujer.

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dean lo siguió complacido.

—Y ahora, ¿que es eso que huele tan bien?

 

 

 

 

Cuidar de Dean no era tan malo como parecía. Era algo cabezota y muy independiente, pero se podía lidiar con él. Tenía un humor muy divertido y se dejaba querer cuando tenía la guardia baja. Conforme habían ido pasando los días había ido recuperando la visión. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas tuvo que tener las gafas de sol puestas ya fuera día y noche, y los siguientes tres días la visión había ido poco a poco volviéndose más nítida. Aún no veía con claridad, pero notaba mejoría. Sabía que sus pupilas eran más sensibles de lo normal, se lo había dicho el doctor, por eso no había perdido la paciencia aún, y gran parte de eso era gracias a Castiel. Ese hombre era el compañero de piso perfecto; era silencioso, ordenado, sabía cocinar y se podía pasar horas en un sofá leyendo. Se había pedido varios días libres en el trabajo y se había atrincherado en su casa con él. A ambos les venía bien algo de tranquilidad.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE 6

 

Esa noche tocaba pizza. Dean había disfrutado durante cinco días de sus deliciosas comidas, y sospechaba que podía seguir así el resto de sus días, pero los partidos eran sagrados; con eso no pegaba ni verduras ni hortalizas. Una pizza grasienta, un montón de cervezas y patatas fritas era lo que se comía viendo un partido desde casa.

Había pedido una de sus favoritas y se la habían llevado a casa treinta minutos más tarde junto con un pack de doce de cervezas bien fresquitas. Castiel le dio una propina al repartidor, cerró la puerta de la entrada y caminó hacia el salón con todo en las manos. Lo dejó encima de la mesita frente al sofá y se sentó al lado de Dean.

—No sé de qué la has pedido, pero huele genial.

Dean, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, cambiaba los canales con el mando esperando que comenzara el partido.

—Es la especialidad de la casa. Te va a gustar, ya verás. Sabe a gloria.

Castiel levantó la vista y lo observó. Dean llevaba un chandal gris amplio y una camiseta igual de grande que había conocido años mejores. Estaba tirado en el sofá boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín y ligeramente ladeado. Se le veía tan relajado, tan a gusto. Se conocían de muy poco en realidad, y nadie lo habría dicho viéndoles esos cinco días que habían pasado juntos, porque parecía que hubieran vividos en la misma casa toda la vida.

Alargó el brazo hasta que la mano cayó sobre la entrepierna de Dean. Con dedos ágiles le acarició sobre la ropa, apretando lo justo para que sintiera la caricia. Con eso logró captar toda su atención. Dean dejó el mando a un lado y se tumbó completamente boca arriba, dejándose tocar complacido.

Ese pantalón era un incordio porque era excesivamente grande y abultaba demasiado, así que tiró de él hacia abajo y se lo bajó por las piernas hasta deshacerse en su totalidad de él. Otra de las peculiaridades de Dean era la no llevar casi nunca ropa interior, cosa que agradeció en ese instante porque pudo apreciar el crecimiento de su pene ante sus ojos hasta alcanzar una gran erección.

Castiel se incorporó en su asiento y caminó de rodillas por el sofá hasta colocarse entre sus piernas. Dean las había separado para dejarle espacio y que se pusiera cómodo. En esa misma postura, de rodillas, y sentado sobre sus talones como si fuera a orar a un dios pagano, Cas se echó hacia delante y lo acogió en su boca. Era la primera vez que lo saboreaba sin el preservativo puesto. No sabía si Dean se había percatado, pero él sí. Quizás debería decir algo, recordar las normas que Dean le había dicho que tenía, pero eso era para clientes, y él en esos momentos no lo era; era mucho más.

Dean había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, viviendo ese momento al máximo, sintiendo la lengua de ese hombre sobre su piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba nada igual, posiblemente porque desde que empezó en ese trabajo, no había tenido ninguna relación seria con la que tuviera la suficiente confianza como para no usar protección. Tampoco conocía a Cas demasiado, pero por lo poco que había vivido con él, sabía que podía confiar sin problemas.

Se incorporó algo mareado. Su visión aún no era muy buena porque seguía viendo borroso, sobre todo de lejos, y los movimientos rápidos o bruscos no ayudaban precisamente a centrarse, pero en ese momento todo le dio igual; agarró a Cas y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones hasta dejarle igual que él; completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Luego tiró de él tumbándole sobre su cuerpo, pero al revés, hasta formar un maravilloso número sesenta y nueve con el fin de que ambos disfrutaran a la vez.

Las intenciones de Dean habían sido más que claras y Castiel lo pilló a la primera, colocándose sobre su cuerpo y apoyando las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Bajó las caderas solo un poco, no quería abrumarle, pero Dean puso las manos en su trasero y lo instó a que bajara mientras lo deslizaba entre sus labios y en su boca. Castiel no pudo evitar jadear cuando se vio totalmente acogido por la garganta de ese hombre. Esa cálida humedad lo envolvía como un guante y se sentía tan, pero tan bien, que no quería que esa sensación terminara. Volvió a ocuparse de la erección de Dean, húmeda y expectante, esperaba cerca de sus labios para seguir por donde lo había dejado.

En pocos minutos ambos estuvieron sumergidos en una espiral de deleite y pasión, jadeando entre respiración y respiración, dando y recibiendo por partes iguales.

Dean habría aguantado un poco más, se habría entretenido y deleitado más con él, le habría enseñado algún truco y técnicas que había ido aprendiendo y desarrollando en esos años, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, eso podría ser muy peligroso porque si Castiel ya era muy bueno sin apenas tener práctica, cuando la adquiriera, ¿qué iba a ser de él?

Lo sintió temblar y supo que había llegado el momento; lo agarró de las nalgas y lo animó a que acelerara el ritmo de las caderas, saliendo y entrando de su boca con algo más de velocidad. Con disimulo, pero sabiendo de sobra lo que estaba haciendo, Dean deslizó un poco la mano que abarcaba la nalga de Cas hacia abajo, haciendo rozar intencionadamente la yema de su dedo corazón sobre la suave y sensible entrada de Castiel. No hizo amago de entrar en ningún momento, ni siquiera movió el dedo; simplemente lo dejó ahí, sabiendo que Cas lo notaba y con eso ya sería más que suficiente.

Y lo fue, ¡vaya si lo fue! Castiel apartó la cabeza hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se corría en la garganta de Dean con sacudidas largas y fuertes. Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar gruñir mientras se sacudía con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo. No terminó de recuperar el aire cuando volvió a acoger a Dean en su boca para procesarle la misma devoción que al principio. Ese sabor salado y picante le hacía desear más, probar más de él. Desde que lo conoció había echado en falta ese momento y ahora por fin iba a vivirlo.

Dean estaba extasiado. Con el sabor de Cas aún en su garganta, su cuerpo había seguido corriendo una especie de maratón imaginaria donde ya se sentía muy próximo a la meta. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo hacía el resto. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se corría en la boca de ese hombre, saboreando ese momento tan escaso que hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba.

 

Abrió los ojos unos instantes más tarde, cuando Castiel se incorporaba y se sentaba a su lado. Él también se sentó, pero con cuidado para no marearse de nuevo.

—Hemos comenzado por el postre —comentó, haciendo sonreír a Dean.

—Dicen que así engorda menos.

Tras el comentario ambos se rieron. No tenían ganas de moverse del sofá, ni siquiera para vestirse. Se habían quedado en una especie de limbo satisfactorio del que no querían salir. El anuncio de que iba a comenzar el partido en cinco minutos fue lo único que les hizo reaccionar.

—Nos da tiempo de darnos una ducha rápida —Castiel se levantó y estiró el brazo ofreciéndole la mano a Dean—. ¿Te duchas conmigo?

Dean miró la mano. El ofrecimiento estaba ahí y lo había pillado por sorpresa. Sonriendo, aceptó la invitación, le agarró la mano, y se levantó.

—Gracias —murmuró algo cortado. No solía vivir momentos así. No era bueno expresando sentimientos, pero no podía decir que no le gustase.

Con él de la mano, Castiel lo condujo hacia el baño, donde abrió la mampara transparente de la ducha y accionó el agua para que comenzar a salir caliente.

—En realidad lo hago por mí, porque si te caes y te matas en la ducha, me quedaré sin ver el partido.

Dean sonrió, consiguiendo así apartar esa sensación de sentirse como un inválido. Durante todos esos días se había sentido algo abrumado por la ayuda de Castiel. Él era un tío adulto independiente. Siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando aún no era mayor de edad. Que ahora necesitara la ayuda de otra persona le carcomía la sangre. Por suerte Cas parecía entenderle y lo manejaba muy bien, haciendo que su ayuda no pareciera una ayuda tal cual, sino parte de una rutina diaria que ambos habían establecido como si fueran colegas de piso. Eso era algo que a Dean le encantaba; llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y la compañía de Cas le había alegrado la vida y su casa.

—No sé si será normal, pero veo mejor de noche que de día. ¡Soy Batman! —Dean estaba ya dentro de la ducha, debajo del chorro templado del agua, dejándose enjabonar por Cas. Este había encendido la luz del espejo del lavabo en lugar de la del techo, sabiendo que esta última era demasiado potente y podría hacerle daño en las pupilas.

Castiel no respondió nada, solo se rió y siguió enjabonando la espalda de Dean. Era algo que el otro podía hacer perfectamente, pero le gustaba hacerlo, no solo por lo obvio del cuerpo tan sumamente bien esculpido que tenía Dean, sino porque le gustaba sentirse útil.

 

El partido resultó ser uno de los mejores de la temporada y ambos lo disfrutaron comienzo pizza y charlando en los descansos de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Dean no podía ver bien las jugadas, pero escuchaba a Cas cómo las contaba, y las describía con tanta pasión y admiración, que le parecía realmente que estaba viéndolo en directo.

—Deberías de ser comentarista deportivo. Se te da bien.

Castiel se sonrojó. Era demasiado tímido como para ser algo así, pero era muy interesante que Dean lo viera capaz de todo.

—No creo —respondió al final restándole importancia. Quizás ese fuera el momento para sacar un tema que llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza—. Dean —esperó a tener toda su atención para abordarlo—. Mañana tengo que regresar a casa porque mi mujer me ha dado un ultimátum; o vuelvo, o tira todas mis cosas a la basura.

—¿Qué? —Dean no pudo refrenarse—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que esa mujer te domine, Cas? Mándala al infierno ya y sepárate.

—No es tan fácil, Dean.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Te tiene totalmente dominado. Ella está tan acostumbrada a mandar sobre ti, que no te das cuenta de que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Divórciate y sé feliz. ¿O es que quieres seguir siendo un miserable toda tu vida a su lado?

Castiel había agachado la cabeza. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a Dean que la historia con Amela era mucho más que eso.

—Nos conocemos desde toda la vida —respondió en un susurro—. Desde siempre. No sé estar sin ella.

Dean apretó los dientes y la mandíbula se le tensó sin poderlo evitar.

—Haz lo que quieras, Cas. Si te gusta que te traten como a una mierda, quedándote con ella que vas por buen camino. Luego podrás desquitarte con el primer gigoló que se te cruce por el camino —en cuanto lo dijo supo que se había pasado, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Castiel parecía derrotado y hundido—. Una persona como yo no puede esperar más de la vida. Te llamé sin saber qué iba a encontrar, por curiosidad, por saber si me gustaban los hombres y por descubrir una parte de mí que siempre había deseado explorar, y lo único que he sacado en claro es que no puedo alejarme de mi mujer aunque me engañe, me insulte, o me anule como persona.

Dean iba a responderle, pero entonces fue consciente de una de las cosas que Castiel había dicho. Sin poderlo evitar repitió casi la misma frase que él.

—Por saber si te gustan los hombres —y lo miró todo lo enfocado que podían sus pupilas—. No sabes si te gustan realmente los tíos o es simple curiosidad —tuvo que carraspear porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta—. La curiosidad de los heteros, lo llaman.

Castiel iba a responder, pero Dean se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se giró antes de marcharse.

—Ordena la mente antes de que le hagas daño a alguien, Cas, o que te hagas daño a ti mismo —y sin más desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Subió despacio, porque de nada le valdría matarse por el camino. Tenía la esperanza de que Cas apareciera a su lado y lo ayudara, como había pasado en esos cinco días que llevaba en su casa. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a él, ahora que había empezado a replantearse muchas cosas, ahora que iba a apostar por él, era justo ahora cuando todo se le venía encima. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él era un simple prostituto. ¿En serio se había creído que los cuentos de hadas existían? Para Cas, él había sido un instrumento para matar su curiosidad. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres! Joder, qué tonto había sido. Por todo; porque los hombres como Castiel no cambiaban nunca, los buenazos estaban todos cogidos, y aunque estuvieran viviendo una mierda de existencia, como era el caso de Cas, iba a seguir así, porque era tan alto su sentido del deber y de la obligación, que pensaba que así tenía que seguir para siempre, como si tuviera que cumplir alguna clase de penitencia.

Esa misma noche, cuando se suponía que debía de estar durmiendo, Dean escuchó la puerta. Castiel había salido de su vida y todo parecía indicar que era para siempre.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 7

 

 

Sam trajo un montón de regalos para Dean. Había llegado la tarde anterior, pero Dean fue a visitarlo al día siguiente para dejar a su hermano que se quitara el jet lag de encima.

—Tendrías que ver todo aquello, Dean. ¡Es asombroso! Tienen máquinas expendedoras para todo, absolutamente para todo. Incluso lo más inusual, puedes encontrarlo en una máquina de esas —para demostrar que tenía razón, Sam comenzó a sacarle un millón de cosas de una de las bolsas que tenía a sus pies.

—Eres bastante peculiar haciendo regalos —lo observó Dean—. Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia.

Sam se rió y siguió hablando disfrutando del momento. A Dean le gustaba verle tan animado. Se alegraba por él porque por lo menos alguien de su familia era aparentemente feliz. Él llevaba una semana de mierda. Desde lo de Cas, nueve días atrás, Dean no había levantado cabeza. Aún no había vuelto al trabajo. Ya estaba recuperado y sabía que tenía que regresar en cuestión de pocos días, el problema era que no se encontraba de humor para nada.

—¿Y tú qué?

Dean parpadeó confundido mirando todo lo que Sam había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo había escuchado hablar pero no había procesado en realidad lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Parpadeó con rapidez para centrarse en el presente con su hermano—. Perdona, me despisté.

—Ya veo —Sam no parecía para nada molesto—. Dean. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por?

—Porque te veo triste, a la par que ausente —Sam se caracterizaba por ser directo y dar siempre en la diana—. ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo de lo que te pasa? —proponerle hablar a Dean era como proponerle hablar a las piedras, aunque esta vez le sorprendió.

—Me he enamorado de una persona que no debo.

Sam lo miró sin reaccionar demasiado. No se esperaba que Dean fuera a contarle la verdad porque siempre evadía ese tipo de situaciones. Si ahora había accedido era porque estaba muy agobiado.

—¿Y por qué no debes exactamente?

Dean no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Porque está hmmm digamos que comprometido, porque es hetero, porque es un cliente, porque yo jamás he tenido tanta suerte, porque...

Sam lo interrumpió.

—Un momento. ¿Cliente? ¿Ha llevado el coche al taller? Ten cuidado que a Bobby no le gustan esas cosas —entonces reaccionó—. No, espera. ¿Es heterosexual? ¿Cómo diablos te has enamorado de un hetero, Dean? Que acertaras en los ochenta y George Michael resultara ser gay no indica que vayas a acertar siempre.

Dean tenía el labio inferior atrapado con sus dientes superiores. Había metido la pata diciéndole que era un cliente. Ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que contarle la verdad. Podía inventarse que era un cliente del taller, pero podía preguntarle a Bobby y sabría que sería mentira, además, Sam tenía un sexto sentido para las mentiras y lo pillaría tarde un temprano. Hubo una época en que su relación no iba demasiado bien y le ocultaba cosas. No porque no confiara en él, sino porque no estaba bien consigo mismo en esa época. Desde entonces se habían prometido contarse siempre la verdad. Tarde o temprano Sammy iba a saberlo y hoy parecía un buen día para morir...

—Cuando lo conocí no sabía que estaba casado, ni que era heterosexual.

—Ah, que también está casado. Perfecto —Sam iba sofocándose por momentos—. ¿Algo más?

Dean asintió, cuestionándose en silencio qué decir primero; que se trataba de Castiel o a lo que se dedicaba realmente. Lo de Cas parecía menos tremendo.

—Es Castiel.

—Castiel. ¿Qué Castiel? —Sam hizo una pausa y luego abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Mi Castiel?

Dean esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—No sabía que fuera tuyo —bromeó.

—Pero... Dean —Sam se alisó el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás para apartárselo de la cara—. A ver, su mujer es una zorra, pero... —Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina—. Necesito un whisky.

Dean cerró los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Trae dos vasos —alzó la voz—. Y la botella —se llevó la mano a la frente porque notaba un ligero dolor de cabeza—. Nos va a hacer falta.

Sam llegó unos segundos más tarde, sirvió dos vasos generosos. Dean necesitó bebérselo entero para poder seguir.

—Sam, antes, cuando te dije que Cas era mi cliente, no me refería al taller —Dean alargó el brazo para agarrar la botella. Se echó un poco más de whisky y se lo bebió de golpe—. Soy un escort.

—Que eres ¿qué? —un silencio de ultratumba se hizo por la habitación. Parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido, incluido el ruido de la calle y del tráfico. Sam, mortalmente serio, miró a Dean sin pestañear—. ¿Desde cuándo, Dean?

—Un par de años —respondió seco. Sam en modo abogado era muchísimo peor que Sam modo hermano menor ofendido—. Supongo que debo empezar por el principio.

Su hermano no respondió y solo se limitó a asentir mientras se echaba otro whisky.

—Fue hace un par de años. No sé si te acordarás cuando Jo nos invitó a su boda y tú no pudiste ir porque tenías ese examen tan importante. Bueno, pues en el convite conocí a un amigo del novio que había llevado a un chico de compañía. Empezó a contarme cómo era ese mundillo, la de pasta que se hacía en poco tiempo y bueno, no me lo pensé; regresé, me puse en contacto con un par de agencias y hasta ahora.

Sam tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si no quisiera mirarle. Dean lo miró un rato, preguntándose si su hermano lo volvería a mirar alguna vez a la cara.

—Siento que estés avergonzado de mí —en esos momentos Dean tenía asco de sí mismo—. Me he procurado clientes que no tuvieran nada que ver contigo, lejos de aquí, de tu trabajo, y de cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarte. Hasta que me topé con Cas —Dean bajó el tono de voz hasta un tono casi imposible—. Entenderé si no me quieres volver a hablar.

Sam levantó la cabeza de pronto y lo miró, furioso.

—Escúchame, Dean; siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Yo soy lo que soy gracias a ti, y si tomaste esa decisión, la respeto. Somos hermanos y nada cambiará eso, ¿me oyes? Nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Dean asintió, parpadeando furioso para espantar las primeras gotas que amenazaban con salir. Ahora sentía la necesidad de explicarse.

—Quería montar mi propio negocio. En poco tiempo me pude pagar la casa donde vivo, y ahora estoy ahorrando para montar mi propio taller. Me queda poco y cuando lo tenga todo, lo dejaré. Quiero... no sé, sentar la cabeza, tener una pareja, pensar en algo serio y duradero, y con esta clase de trabajo es imposible, lo sé.

—Háblame de Cas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más. Eso era algo que Dean siempre había sabido apreciar de Sam; su don para abordar los temas sin que resultara violento. Quizás por eso era tan buen abogado.

—Se puso en contacto conmigo y bueno, no me pidió lo habitual —no pudo evitar ponerse colorado por esa primera noche.

—Por favor, sáltate esos detalles porque no tengo suficiente alcohol en la casa para conocer todas tus batallitas sexuales. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te llamó a ti y no a una mujer.

—Nunca se lo pregunté —admitió—. Pensé que era gay, o bisexual. Después de ver cómo era su mujer comprendí que tenía que estar asqueado de todas ellas, pero el otro día hablando me dijo que me había llamado por curiosidad, no porque fuera bisexual o algo parecido, y yo, como un gilipollas —exclamó un suspiro de cansancio—, yo como un gilipollas me he enamorado de él y no sé qué cojones hacer ahora.

—Vamos por partes, Dean —Sam se rascaba la frente intentando aclarar también las ideas—. A ver, ningún hetero te pide que le metas la puntita para ver si es gay, a los dos días te pide que se la metas entera y al tercer día te dice que era solo era curiosidad. Eso no va así. A los heterosexuales que les gusta las dos cosas se les llama bisexuales. Otra cosa es que lo quieran admitir o no.

—No creo que Cas tenga problemas por admitir que le gustan los hombres. Su problema es su mujer; está tan atado a ella, siente tanta obligación con ella que no ve que está viviendo un infierno.

—Lo sé —Sam estiró las piernas y se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Cuando yo llegué a la empresa él ya estaba allí trabajando y he coincidido con ellos en varios eventos y esa tía es una hija de puta. Creo que si me llamaran para defenderla para que no la metieran en la cárcel, dimitiría.

Dean no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Es una zorra.

—Sí. Le tiene comido el cerebro y lo tiene anulado como persona —zanjó—. Dean —lo llamó hasta atraer su atención—. ¿Te has enamorado con fundamentos o te has lanzado a la piscina sin saber qué profundidad tenía?

—No lo sé. Quizás me he creído mi propio cuento de novela rosa.

—Sí, Pretty Woman —Sam se rió por su propia broma, hasta que su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con cara de querer pegarle una paliza. Entonces se recompuso y siguió escuchando.

—Cuando me operé la vista él vino a ayudarme. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero lo hizo de igual modo. Estando allí me confesó que había pillado a su mujer en la cama con otro y que necesitaba varios días para pensar.

—Y tú pensaste que se quedaría contigo, ¿no?

—No sé qué pensé, la verdad. Lo veía tan necesitado, tan cariñoso cuando estaba conmigo, tan... no sé. Todo en él era distinto —quiso decirle las cosas que le había pedido las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos saliéndose de lo típico que solían pedir todos sus clientes, pero no quería que su hermano vomitara a sus pies—. He caído en mi propia trampa y no sé salir de ella.

—¿Pero él ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo?

Dean memorizó la conversación que tuvieron.

—Creo que no le dije en ningún momento que estaba enamorado de él. Nos limitamos a hablar del ultimátum que le había dado esa zorra de regresar a casa o se lo tiraba todo. Entonces él me dijo eso de que me llamó por curiosidad y yo le dije que se aclarara —analizó su comportamiento ahora en frío—. Supongo que percibió que me había sentado mal lo que había hecho. Se marchó de madrugada sin decirme adiós y no hemos vuelto a hablar.

—Dean, ¿cómo quieres que te responda si tú no le has hecho las preguntas adecuadas? Conociéndole como le conozco, para él el sentido de la obligación es algo que lleva bajo la piel. Si se casó en su día pensando que era para toda la vida, tiene la intención de cumplirlo aunque no sea feliz. Ahora, si tú tampoco le has ofrecido nada, si no le has dicho cuáles son tus sentimientos, es normal que vuelva a casa si no tiene otra cosa. ¿O le dijiste que se quedara en tu casa?

Dean enrojeció. Había dado tantas cosas por sentado.

—No —admitió—. Pensé que era obvio.

Sam bufó.

—Tú eres igual de obvio que una piedra, Dean, de hecho algunas son más expresivas que tú hablando sobre sus sentimientos —sonrió sin poderlo evitar—. Además es que me imagino lo que tiene que estar pensando él.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Dean, porque realmente no tenía ni idea.

—Estará pensando que el gigoló guapito se enfadó con él por algo que ha hecho mal y no comprenderá qué ha pasado realmente, porque no le has dicho que te importa. Él no sabe que ya no es un cliente más.

Dean quiso decirle que la última vez que se lo montaron en el sofá, lo hicieron sin condón, pero justo después tuvieron esa charla y tampoco hablaron sobre eso, así que no contaba.

—Le he dicho que deje a su mujer.

—Sí, pero se lo has dicho porque es obvio que es una hija de puta, no porque estás enamorado de él. Sé como es Cas, sé la poca autoestima que esa zorra le ha dejado y créeme que no se imagina que puedes sentir algo real y profundo por él porque para él tú eres algo inalcanzable, algo que solo puede conseguir pagando.

Dean bajó la mirada porque no se había dado cuenta de ese dato. Sam había sido demasiado franco y de pronto se sintió abrumado por todo lo que le rodeaba y lo que no podía controlar.

—Gracias por tomártelo tan bien, Sam —cambió de tema sin querer—. Pensé que me echarías la bronca trescientas horas seguidas y que renegarías de mí.

Sam se estiró hacia delante y le tocó una rodilla a su hermano.

—Lo que te he dicho antes lo mantengo en pie. Me he sorprendido, lo admito, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para echarme de tu vida.

La mueca en los labios de Dean fue real y sincera.

—Gracias —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Los momentos sentimentales no iban demasiado con él—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Sam se enderezó y apartó la mano para coger de nuevo su vaso—. Aparte de pagarme un psicólogo —bromeó—, propongo que hables con Cas y le seas brutalmente sincero.

—Brutalmente sincero —repitió—. ¿No basta con sincerarme?

—No, porque él no va a cambiar toda su vida, lo que conoce, a lo que está acostumbrado, a lo que tiene seguro aunque sea una mierda, por un “me gustas” de un gigoló. ¿Entiendes, Dean? Yo, que te conozco desde que nací, sé que para ti decir “me gustas” es una proeza y es casi tan asombroso como la alineación de los planetas, pero él no te conoce como yo, para él eres un tío que está muy bueno, que puede tener a cualquiera, y que puede permitirse el lujo de cobrar por echar un polvo.

Dean comenzaba a comprender, no obstante prefirió bromear con su hermano.

—¿Piensas que estoy muy bueno?

—Deeeeean. Céntrate.

—Que sí, que ya te he pillado. Voy a ir a buscarle y a abrirle mi corazón, a ver qué sale.

Sam cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Dean lo miró.

—Voy a meter la pata, lo sé.

—Te diría que fueras tú mismo, pero no sé si eso es aún peor —Sam se levantó y comenzó a recoger los vasos—. ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer si te dice que sí, que quiere que tengáis algo serio?

—Si te digo la verdad no he pensado en nada —Dean se levantó y lo ayudó a recoger todo lo que su hermano había sacado antes mientras le enseñaba cosas del viaje—. No suelo tener tanta suerte, ¿sabes? Por mi profesión sé que la mayoría de personas se echarían para atrás porque jamás confiarían completamente en mí —había un tono triste y derrotado en sus palabras. Por suerte Sam tenía las palabras adecuadas para él.

—Pero Cas no es como la mayoría de las personas. Confía en él.

Sintiéndose con una energía renovada, Dean asintió, pensando que, quizás, habría otra oportunidad para él.

—Voy a ir a buscarle —miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, comprobando que no fuera demasiado tarde—. Tengo que hablar con él.

Sam asintió, caminó hacia él y le palmeó el brazo.

—Sé que harás lo correcto.

Dean dijo que sí con la cabeza varias veces, como si se respondiera a sí mismo.

—Sí. Voy a intentarlo.

—Muy bien —Sam se sentía muy orgulloso de él—. Por cierto, si decides dejar eso de ser escort y te falta dinero para lo del taller, déjame ayudarte, por favor. Sé que Cas también te ayudará en cuanto lo sepa —sonrió—. Él es así.

Saberlo le encogió el corazón. No estaba preparado para tantas muestras de cariño y afecto. Había comenzado a hablar con Sam acojonado de miedo, y salía de allí con un nuevo chute de energía que bien podía despegar y llegar al cielo. Ojalá Castiel quisiera darle esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE 8

 

Dean aparcó cerca del bloque de edificios donde vivía Castiel. Vio salir a Amelia en su coche y pasó por su lado. Por suerte no se percató de su presencia. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora en que ella se iba para su clase de spinning, pero él nunca se tropezaba con ella porque llegaba más tarde.

Bloqueó el coche y caminó hacia el portal. Se sabía el código, así que lo marcó, saludó al portero con un asentimiento de cabeza, y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor. Quizás Cas no estaba en casa, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. No quería avisarle porque pretendía que todo fuera natural. Ni siquiera él se había puesto a pensar en lo que iba a decirle. Iba a dejar a su corazón hablar y que saliera lo que tuviera que salir.

Llamó al timbre y no se escuchó nada al otro lado. Cuando pensó que Castiel no estaba en casa, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un asombrado Cas al otro lado.

—Dean. No te esperaba —su voz era de total sorpresa.

—Perdona si no te he avisado. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Estaba trabajando en unos documentos, pero no corre prisa —cerró la puerta y lo dejó pasar, luego fue rápido hacia la mesa del salón para recoger una carpeta y amontonarlo todo uno encima del otro—. Amelia acaba de irse a su clase de spinning.

—La he visto salir con el coche, pero ella no me ha visto a mí —comentó—. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que, teniendo una hora libre solo en tu casa, me llamaras cuando ella había regresado y solo contabas con la mitad de tiempo. Supongo que era porque querías demostrarle que no llevaba razón en todas esas cosas que te decía.

—Sí —fue lo único capaz de responder—. ¿Para qué has venido, Dean? —Castiel no quiso sonar tan rotundo, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que quería. Habían sido unos días terribles sin él, sin llamarle, sin verle, sin sacárselo de la cabeza.

Dean no quiso demorar más el momento. Lo miró a los ojos buscando su mirada y las palabras comenzaron a salir de él a raudales.

—Me he dado cuenta que he dado demasiadas cosas por sentado; di por sentado que eras bisexual, di por sentado que no volverías con tu mujer, di por sentado que te quedarías conmigo en mi casa... No sé. Pensé demasiadas cosas pero no te dije ninguna —meditó un segundo—. A excepción de aquello que te solté en el baño en la fiesta de mi hermano, ¿te acuerdas?

Castiel asintió.

—Fue algo así como que no me merecía el trato que me da Amelia y que no podías dejar de pensar en mí porque querías protegerme de todo.

—Es un buen resumen, sí —sonrió colorado, porque eran muy reveladoras. En ese mismo instante no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora, escuchando a Cas, se había percatado de lo que ya sentía por él semanas atrás. Conforme habían ido pasando los días había tenido más claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos—. No quiero mentirte, Cas; pienso en ti cada instante, cada segundo, cada minuto de mi vida. Desde que te conocí, no he podido mantener mi mente alejada de tu voz, del color de tus ojos, de tu media sonrisa, y es algo que me aterra porque, por mi trabajo, no puedo permitirme el lujo de sentir nada más, pero... pero hay algo en ti que ha hecho que pusiera mi mundo del revés.

—Lo siento.

Dean bufó y Cas reaccionó en el acto.

—Lo siento por sentirlo —en cuanto lo dijo se rió por la ridiculez de la frase y Dean lo siguió—. Al menos te he hecho sonreír. Habías llegado muy serio.

—Sí —admitió—. Cas. No soporto los días en los que no te veo porque tengo miedo de que llegue alguien mejor que yo y te pierda. Mi primer pensamiento cada mañana cuando me levanto eres tú y me aterra pensar que no voy a volver a verte. De la forma que sea, Cas, no me importa; como colegas de piso, como amigos que se ven ocasionalmente o que se mandan mensajitos al móvil, lo que sea, pero no puedo dejarte atrás.

—Dean...

—Mira —lo interrumpió—. Si quieres seguir viviendo con tu mujer, lo acepto, no lo entiendo, pero te respeto, pero no me saques de tu vida, por favor.

—Dean...

De nuevo Dean volvió a interrumpirle.

—Puedo amoldarme a tu estilo de vida, podemos quedar a tomar un café o algo, o incluso ver algún partido juntos, pero solo quiero que...

—Te quiero —ahora fue el turno de Castiel de poner punto y final a toda esa retahíla de frases.

—...te quedes en mi vida para siempre. ¿Qué? —frenó cuando lo escuchó.

Castiel volvió a sonreír, dándole color a ese salón gris.

—Que te quiero, Dean. Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías. Toda esta historia la comencé porque no estaba seguro de nada; mi mujer lleva años odiándome, tantos que ya no recuerdo lo que es sentirse amado. Hasta que tú llegaste. —no podía apartar los ojos de él—. Sé que te molestó que dijera que te llamé por probar. Eso en parte es verdad; cuando era joven tenía dudas, pero luego, al llevar tantos años casado con la misma mujer, fue algo que dejé a un lado, hasta que volví a replantearme mi vida. ¿Y si realmente me gustan también los hombres?

—Y te gustan —Dean necesitaba que le dijera que sí.

—Me gustan —afirmó con algo de vergüenza—, pero sobre todo me gustas tú.

Dean acortó los pocos pasos que lo separaban y lo tomó por las mejillas con ambas manos, algo que parecía ser ya algo común en ellos.

—Te quiero, Cas —y se inclinó para besarle en los labios—. Mucho más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.

Juntos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Luego guardaron unos segundos de silencio, reconociéndose el uno al otro.

—Por favor, nunca te canses de mí.

Castiel frunció el ceño al oírle. ¿Cómo diablos iba a cansarse de él si Dean era la salvación de su vida?

—Nunca —le prometió—. Eso sería imposible. No hay nadie mejor que tú, Dean. No existe.

—Bien —No se había dado cuenta pero había estado manteniendo la respiración desde que había hablado—. ¿Quieres venirte a casa conmigo? ¿Vivir conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo pase lo que pase?

—Te lo prometo.

Dean volvió a besarle, ésta vez con más rudeza que antes, con mucha necesidad contenida.

—Voy a dejar el trabajo de escort. Tengo muchos planes de hacer otras cosas. Bueno, ya te contaré —sonrió como un tonto, dándose cuenta de que Cas no sabía aún los sueños que quería cumplir en su vida.

—Dean, no quiero que dejes algo que te gusta por mí. Nos adaptaremos, nos...

—No —lo cortó tajante—. Desde que te he conocido, no... no soy capaz de hacerlo con nadie más. No puedo. No quiero.

Castiel lo miró. Él lo aceptaba tal y como era y si Dean hubiera querido seguir siendo escort, lo habría respetado, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba mucho más la idea de tenerlo única y exclusivamente para él. Esta vez fue él el que lo besó, separándole los labios y colándose en su boca, saboreándole todo cuanto quiso hasta que se quedó sin aire.

—Gracias por llegar a mi vida —puso su frente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos—. Me has salvado de una vida eterna sin conocer lo que era el amor incondicional y la unión especial que pueden llegar a tener dos personas.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente. No podía articular palabra porque estaba profundamente emocionado. Solo pudo volver a besarle, beber de él, demostrándole así que iría al mismísimo infierno a por él.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? —la voz de Amelia retumbó estridente por toda la habitación. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de apartarse. Habían dejado de besarse, eso sí, para poder mirarla, pero no se habían alejado el uno del otro en ningún momento—. Castiel. ¿Puedes explicármelo?

Durante un momento Dean temió que Cas fuera a ser tan educado como siempre, tan servicial, y no fuera a poner a esa zorra en su lugar, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa.

—Podría decirte que no es lo que parece, Amelia, pero lo cierto es que sí que lo es.

Dean ocultó una sonrisa. Castiel siguió hablando.

—Dean y yo estamos juntos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejemos esta farsa de matrimonio atrás, que dejemos de hacernos daño mutuamente y tomemos caminos separados.

—No te atreverás —lo amenazó ella caminando hacia ellos.

Dean se puso en guardia y su cuerpo se tensó al ver que se acercaba. Odiaba a esa mujer, aunque no podía pasar por alto que gracias a lo mal que lo había tratado Amelia durante tanto tiempo, Castiel se había visto incitado para llamarle.

—No puedes impedírmelo —Castiel finalmente rompió el abrazo y la miró—. No somos felices, Amelia. Hace mucho que no lo somos. Tú te has buscado a otra persona. Tú misma me lo confesaste cuando te pillé en la cama con ese hombre.

—Pero... —Amelia miró a Dean con descaro y con algo de asco—. Es un hombre. Tú no eres gay, Castiel.

—Es cierto, no lo soy; soy bisexual. Siempre lo he sido, pero nunca había mirado más allá de lo que era nuestro matrimonio. Hasta que apareció Dean.

—Dean —ella pronunció su nombre como si le quemara—. ¿Tú no eres el hermano de Sam Winchester?

Dean sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa. No quería meterse en esa conversación porque era algo que Cas tenía que hacer por sí solo, y así había pretendido que fuera, hasta que ella se encaró con él.

—¿Y sabe tu hermano que eres maricón y que vas robando maridos ajenos?

—Sí —lejos de estar molesto por las palabras de ella, decidió enseñarle una de sus maravillosas sonrisas—. Sí que lo sabe, y le encanta. ¿Sabe tu familia lo zorra que eres?

—Dean —lo advirtió Cas.

—Empezó ella.

—Te lo advierto, Cas —Amelia parecía cada vez más furiosa—. Como te vayas con este tipejo, ni sueñes con volver.

—No voy a volver. Lo siento, Amelia. Esta relación insana que tenemos no nos hace ningún bien. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero con el tiempo lo comprenderás.

Ella no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—¡Prometiste ante Dios amarme para toda la vida! ¿Vas a romper una promesa hecha el día de nuestra boda ante los ojos de Dios, nuestros familiares y toda nuestra comunidad? ¿Qué le vas a decir al párroco, a nuestras familias? ¡Vas a ir al infierno por pecador, por divorciado y por sodomita!

Dean dio un paso hacia ella. No iba a pegarle ni mucho menos, pero quizás un cabezazo en la cara no le vendría mal. Por desgracia Castiel lo detuvo. Él prefería enfrentarla de otra manera.

—¿A qué párroco te refieres, Amelia? ¿Al que visita clubs nocturnos? Todo el mundo lo sabe y nadie dice nada. ¿A qué familia vas a ir con el cuento? ¿A la tuya donde están todos divorciados o a la mía donde ningún miembro se lleva bien? —Cas iba calentándose por momentos—. ¿En serio prefieres vivir así, peleando toda tu vida en lugar de ser feliz? Porque yo ya no quiero pelear contigo. Es más; prefiero mil veces cruzar el infierno si con eso logro vivir con Dean, que quedarme aquí contigo un solo día más.

El corazón de Dean se llenó de orgullo. Él no habría sido tan suave, pero Castiel tenía más tacto que él.

—¿Nos vamos a casa, Cas? Podemos venir luego a por tus cosas.

—¡Pues que sepas que te he puesto los cuernos un millón de veces! —gritó ella cuando los vio caminar hacia la puerta—. ¡Y no iba a una clase de spinning sino a tirarme al profesor de la clase anterior!

Castiel no respondió nada y se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. No quería saber nada más. Necesitaba irse ya de allí, abandonar esa relación tóxica y empezar una nueva vida junto a Dean.

Dean, aprovechando que Cas ya había salido y había llegado frente al ascensor para llamarlo, se entretuvo a propósito antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Y luego dices que será Cas el que vaya al infierno —habló bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara—. Seremos gay, pero somos personas dignas y de honor, cosa que no se puede decir de ti —fue a cerrar la puerta pero se acordó de algo más—. Ah. Esta tarde vamos a venir a recoger las cosas de Cas. Como falte algo, te la vas a tener que ver con mi abogado. Lo conoces, es el mejor en su profesión —y le guiñó un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta—. Suerte en la vida. Vas a necesitarla.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor para reunirse con Cas, Dean respiró hondo, sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Ya está —entró dentro donde lo esperaba Cas y cerró tras él mientras con la otra mano apretaba el botón. Cas parecía más pálido que antes y temblaba. Para él no debía de haber sido nada fácil—. Hey, ven aquí.

Cas se abrazó a Dean, que le tendía los brazos y le ofrecía su amplio pecho para refugiarse. Envuelto por los cálidos y fuertes brazos de ese hombre, comenzó a sentirse algo mejor.

—Me da pena Amelia.

A Dean no, es más, la habría mandado a tomar por culo de haber podido, pero por respeto a Cas decidió callarse y escuchar.

—Prefiere vivir una mentira, una lucha constante de tensión y odio antes que admitir que no somos felices, y todo por el temor a su comunidad, a su familia y al qué dirán.

—¿No te importa lo que digan de ti, Cas? Porque Amelia seguramente va a excusarse en que ahora te gustan los hombres para echarte a ti la culpa de vuestro fracaso matrimonial.

—No me importa lo que digan de mí —le confirmó—. Solo quiero ser feliz y vivir tranquilo a tu lado. No necesito nada más.

Dean, que lo tenía abrazado, lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho. El ascensor ya había llegado a la planta baja pero ellos no se habían movido.

—Prometo que te voy a hacer feliz, Cas. Soy un poco cabezota y me cabreo cuando pierde mi equipo, pero voy a amarte mucho mucho para compensar eso.

Castiel se rió. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara. No podía ser más feliz.

—Me parece bien.

Dean empujó la puerta para abrir y salir del ascensor. Necesitaba llegar a casa cuanto antes, pero antes tenía que ser totalmente sincero.

—Yo no tengo gran cosa, Cas, ya lo viste; no tengo librerías llenas de libros, ni fui a la universidad, ni tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen las divisiones de más de dos dígitos, pero te quiero, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz —Le tendió el brazo ofreciéndole la mano invitándole a ir con él—. ¿Vienes?

Castiel no se lo pensó.

—Voy —y aceptó la mano yendo tras él.

—Ven —tiró de él hacia la calle y lo llevó hacia donde estaba su coche—. Quiero presentarte a mi nena, un Chevy Impala del 67. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Sí, iban a llevarse muy, muy bien.

 

FIN

 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En agradecimiento por todos vuestros comments, los buenos y los no tan buenos, quiero ofreceros un bonus que espero que os guste <3 ¡Mañana más, y mejor! ;)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

REGALITO FINAL O PARTE 9. AS YOU WISH.

 

 

Esa misma tarde, Castiel, Dean y Sam llegaron al apartamento de Cas cargados de cajas para la mudanza. Amelia estaba allí, pero no se dignó a salir de su dormitorio. A Castiel no le importó, de hecho, prefirió que fuera así porque no tenía ganas de pelear ni de discutir. Para él ese era un momento muy significativo a la par que duro porque había pasado muchos años junto a ella. Él también pensó que ese matrimonio, que ese amor, sería para toda la vida. Darse cuenta de que has estado muchos años equivocado y de que has perdido el tiempo era devastador.

—¿Esta es la última caja de libros? —Sam cargaba dos cajas, apiladas una sobre otra, y las dejaba caer sobre su pecho. Estaba sudado y jadeaba, pero Dean le había prometido una buena cena y cervezas. Con eso se conformaba.

—Sí —fue Dean el que respondió—. Parece increíble que alguien tenga más libros que tú, ¿eh?

Sam y Cas sonrieron porque la señalización de Dean era acertada.

—Entonces termino de bajar estas dos cajas y os espero en la furgoneta —Un colega del bufete le había dejado una furgo parecida a la del Equipo A pero con todo diáfano en la parte de atrás. De hecho Dean había ido sentado en el suelo dando tumbos—. Os espero abajo.

—No tardamos —respondió Dean. Había terminado de llenar una caja con varios objetos de decoración que Cas que le había pasado. La mayoría eran regalos que había comprado estando de viaje y poco más—. ¿Tienes algo que coger de ese dormitorio?

Castiel se giró para mirar la puerta donde Amelia se había encerrado un rato atrás. Desde hacía un tiempo dormían en habitaciones separadas, donde Cas había mudado todas sus cosas y enseres personales, incluidos los del aseo.

—No, pero me gustaría despedirme. ¿Me esperas fuera en el rellano, por favor?

Dean lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada. Durante una milésima de segundo sintió miedo de que Cas fuera a cambiar de idea, de que Amelia le comiera el coco para que siguiera casado con ella, pero acabó asintiendo. Eso era importante para Castiel y lo respetaría.

—Si me necesitas, estaré frente al ascensor —cogió en peso la caja que había llenado, se acercó hasta él para darle un rápido beso en los labios y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras él.

Castiel respiró hondo intentando armarse de valor y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Se paró frente a la puerta, se dio ánimos mentalmente, y llamó con los nudillos un par de veces.

—Amelia. ¿Puedo pasar? Estoy solo.

—Está abierto —llegó la voz de ella desde el otro lado.

Cas giró el pomo y entró. Ella estaba sentada en un banco acolchado que había en la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia un parque que había detrás del edificio.

—Siempre pensé que tendríamos hijos y que te vería jugar con ellos desde aquí —comentó la mujer sin apartar la vista de allí—. Había hecho tantos planes, tenía tantos sueños de cómo quería que fuera nuestra vida... Ahora ya nada importa.

Castiel no quiso dejarse arrastrar por el lúgubre humor de ella.

—Llevamos muchísimos años casados y prácticamente nos hemos llevado mal desde el principio. No sé cuál ha sido en realidad nuestro error; si no hemos sabido hablar a tiempo, si nos casamos demasiado jóvenes o simplemente que jamás nos hemos amado del todo. Yo también tenía muchos sueños, pero fueron murieron por el camino, como mi amor por ti, imagino.

Ella apartó la mirada de la ventana y lo miró.

—Yo te sigo amando.

—No —Castiel no se había movido del sitio—. Tú no me amas al igual que yo no te amo a ti porque si fuera así, jamás nos habríamos hecho tanto daño. Ahora no lo ves, pero cuando te enamores de verdad, te darás cuenta de que esto que teníamos no era amor.

—Como te ha pasado a ti con Dean, ¿no?

—Sí —No iba a mentirle.

—Lo odio por apartarte de mi lado.

—No, Amelia; tú y yo hacía mucho que no estábamos el uno al lado del otro aunque viviéramos en la misma casa o durmiéramos en el mismo colchón. Ni nuestras mentes ni nuestros corazones estaban en el mismo camino. Esto que nos ha pasado es lo mejor que nos podía pasar, créeme, porque tarde o temprano habríamos llegado a un punto en el que nos habríamos matado mutuamente, y yo no quiero eso. Me gustaría seguir manteniendo una relación cordial contigo, felicitarte por Navidad y por tu cumpleaños. Sé que todo ese odio que tienes dentro lo hemos generado los dos por lo insatisfechos que nos sentíamos, y aunque me has dicho cosas que me han dolido mucho, sé que no eres una mala mujer y que acabarás encontrando tu camino en la vida.

Una lágrima rodó por una de las mejillas de Amelia, que acabó asintiendo y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—Eres un buen hombre, Castiel, demasiado bueno para mí.

Castiel no supo qué decir. Se limitó a quedarse callado mientras ella seguía reflexionando.

—Quizás tengas razón y esto es lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado —se apartó otra lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y volvió a mirarle. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse y caminó hacia él—. Buena suerte, Cas.

—Buena suerte, Amelia.

Ambos se abrazaron en un cordial abrazo. Se habían dado miles a lo largo de todos esos años juntos, pero ese, el último, era el más sincero de todos.

En silencio, Cas abandonó la habitación, cerró tras él, y caminó hacia la puerta. En el rellano y frente al ascensor, Dean estaba apoyado en la pared mirando su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo vio salir, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y caminó hacia él, preocupado.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Tengo que llamar a un exorcista?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

—No. Para mi sorpresa, Amelia estaba muy calmada y serena. Incluso nos ha deseado buena suerte.

Dean levantó una ceja. No le gustaba Amelia, no entendía su comportamiento porque una cosa era estar amargado y otra muy distinta amargar la existencia de los que te rodean. Sin decir nada llamó al ascensor para salir cuanto antes de allí, no fuera que esa tranquilidad que decía Cas que tenía Amelia llegase a su fin y explotase. No quería estar allí si eso llegara a pasar. Tampoco quería tentar más a la suerte. Castiel era ahora suyo, y si Amelia tenía la intención de luchar por él, él también se defendería con uñas y dientes.

Por fortuna nadie salió del apartamento. Bajaron hasta la furgoneta y dejaron la casa de Castiel atrás, con un extraño silencio sobre las cabezas de los tres. Cuando estaban llegando a la casa de Dean, Sam recibió una llamada de teléfono sobre la actualización de un caso en el que estaba trabajando y debía de reunirse en la oficina inmediatamente. Salió tan veloz como había llegado en el coche de Dean porque no le daba tiempo de ayudarles a descargar todas las cajas.

Esa tarde fue una locura intentando organizar algo toda aquel caos, y era evidente que necesitaban muebles nuevos porque Dean no tenía demasiados. Los pocos que había ya estaban llenos. Por fortuna en la casa había sitio de sobra para colocar más.

Al día siguiente fueron a Ikea, donde compraron varias librerías, una cómoda para Cas y algunas cosas más. Para ambos todo aquello era nuevo; para Cas porque su mujer jamás había querido hacer ese tipo de tareas con él y siempre había preferido ir con sus amigas, y para Dean, bueno... para Dean cualquier asunto doméstico era todo un reto, y aunque todo aquello era bastante íntimo y personal, debía de admitir que estaba encantado con esa nueva faceta de su vida. La llegada de Castiel no solo había traído amor y enormes cantidades de sexo satisfactorio y pleno, sino compromiso, nuevos planes, sueños, futuro. La idea de vivir todo eso con él le hacía quererlo aún más.

 

Habían quedado extenuados al volver al casa. Habían cenado algo rápido en Ikea y habían descargado todo de la furgoneta para montar los muebles lo antes posible e ir quitando cajas del medio. Esa había sido la idea inicial, pero esos suecos debían de estar locos si con cuatro fotos, tres tornillos, y una llave con un nombre impronunciable se podía armar algo.

—No te exasperes, Dean. Mañana con calma lo miraremos mejor —Castiel había abierto el grifo de la ducha y le dejó paso antes de meterse él—. Iremos poco a poco.

Dean no respondió nada y se metió debajo del chorro de agua dejando que le mojara la cara y parte de la cabeza. Estaba algo agobiado porque odiaba no poder hacer las cosas a la primera y cuando él quería. Sabía que tenía que tener más paciencia, pero le costaba relajarse.

—Lo sé, pero soy muy cabezota, ya sabes. Cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza...

Dean no pudo continuar con la frase porque Castiel le apresó los labios y lo besó, profundizando hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

—¿Mejor? —Tras el beso, rápido y caliente, Cas se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle. Ahora era a él a quien le caía el agua por la cara y por el pelo.

—Sí, un poco —admitió. Había conseguido despejarse, pero no del todo.

—Bien, porque tengo más cosas en mente.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron enigmáticos. A partir de ahí mandó él, ocupándose personalmente del aseo personal de cada uno. Le lavó el cuero cabelludo a Dean con cuidado y lo enjuagó. Luego hizo lo mismo con él para pasar a echar gel en la esponja para enjabonarlos a los dos. Conforme pasaba por cada parte del cuerpo de Dean, éste reaccionaba a su contacto, desprendiendo más calor que antes. Cuando llegó a su miembro, Dean ya estaba más que duro y deseando que le prestara un poco más de atención. Castiel no parecía tener nada de prisa, así que, poco a poco, fue quitando los restos del gel de su cuerpo.

Desaparecida toda la espuma, Castiel se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a darle besos por su abdomen. Dean eran un hombre de complexión fuerte, con caderas marcadas pero no tan fibroso como él. Tenía una ligera línea de vello rubio que bajaba por su ombligo hasta desaparecer en su entrepierna. Se notaba que se depilaba aunque no le hiciera mucha falta. El vello, ahora de varios días, era corto, muy rubio, y endemoniadamente sexy, porque le hacía más varonil que estar completamente depilado.

Se lo deslizó entero en la boca, hasta que su garganta ya no pudo abarcar más. Dean jadeó por la sensación. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa maravillosa sensación. Se había pasado muchísimo tiempo haciendo mamadas pero nunca le devolvían el favor, así que alguien se pusiera de rodillas frente a él era toda una novedad. Encima Cas tenía un don especial; no sabía si lo había enseñado bien o ya sabía de antes, pero era jodidamente bueno chupándola. Si hubiera sido cliente de él, no habría durado ni dos segundos antes de correrse.

—Cas, joder —el hilo de voz que le salió apenas se escuchó con el sonido de la ducha cayendo sobre ellos. Había apoyado la espalda en los azulejos de la pared y había adelantado las caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirarle porque si seguía con los ojos fijos en él iba a correrse sin necesidad de que hiciera nada más.

—Date la vuelta, Dean —la voz de Cas sonó algo más ronca de lo habitual. Estaba cargada de deseo contenido. Nunca había mandado sobre él porque siempre había sido Dean el que había llevado el rumbo de casi todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. También en su vida en común con Amelia siempre había hecho lo que ella había querido. Bien, ahora había llegado el momento de mostrar sus sentimientos y tomar él las riendas por una vez en su vida—, y separa las piernas.

Dean obedeció en el acto y sin rechistar. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre los azulejos a la altura de los hombros y se dejó caer elevando el trasero y plantándoselo en la cara a Castiel. Éste lo miro maravillado por ese culo tan redondo y bien puesto. Le separó las nalgas con ambas manos y se acercó a su entrada, donde sacó la lengua y lamió esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo. Tras varias lamidas, comenzó a hacer hincapié con la punta de la lengua sobre los sonrosados pliegues, lubricándolos y dilatándolos así hasta poder colarse un poco entre ellos.

El gruñido de Dean se escuchó no solo por todo el baño sino por toda la casa, seguramente también por todo el vecindario. Su cuerpo había despertado de pronto, yendo de cero a cien en apenas un segundo. Cada poro, para célula de su piel vibraba tras cada pasada de esa increíble lengua. Para cuando Castiel introdujo el primer par de dedos, el cuerpo de Dean ya había comenzado a temblar.

—Quiero follarte, Dean —Castiel seguía arrodillado tras él, con un par dedos metidos en su trasero y la lengua lubricando la zona.

—Sí, sí —jadeó sin poder contenerse. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Tras él, Cas extrajo los dedos y se irguió. Lo supo porque sintió su aliento caliente sobre uno de sus hombros, donde depositó un suave besos tras un mordisco. Se moría de ganas de tenerle dentro.

Castiel respiró hondo infundiéndose valor. Tenía mil dudas, pero sabía que la mejor manera de enfrentarse a ellas era siguiendo adelante. Se sostuvo la polla con la mano derecha y se dio varios toques, haciendo chocar el glande sobre una de las nalgas de Dean. Luego deslizó el puño de arriba a abajo para lubricarse bien la erección, se acercó a la dispuesta entrada e incursionó despacio en ella.

Ambos hombres gimieron a la vez mientras Castiel iba deslizándose poco a poco en ese estrecho canal. Cualquiera habría pensado que, debido a su profesión, el cuerpo de Dean estaría más usado, más batallado, pero no era así y Cas dio gracias a todos los dioses que conocía por ello. Podía sentir los músculos ciñéndole alrededor y apresándole, volviéndole cada vez un poco más loco por comenzar a follarlo como realmente quería.

—Cas, por favor, fóllame —Dean movió el trasero con una sacudida, indicándole que estaba perfectamente, pero Castiel parecía tener otra cosa en mente, o al menos eso le pareció cuando se incorporó tras él, lo rodeó con un brazo, y le agarró la erección, masturbándole con buen ritmo—. Argh, joder.

Dean apretó los dientes, conteniéndose para no dejarse llevar en ese preciso momento. Su polla rezumaba humedad y manchó toda la mano y los dedos de Castiel. Éste quitó la mano y se llevó los dedos a su propio trasero, donde, aprovechando el líquido pre seminal de Dean, comenzó a introducir el dedo corazón.

Las caderas de Castiel comenzaron un buen ritmo, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo de Dean mientras se empalaba de igual manera.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, y lo único que su cuerpo puedo hacer fue tensarse para aguantar el huracán en forma de orgasmo que arrasó con él de manera inesperada. Contuvo el aliento mientras gruñía, saliendo y entrando de Dean con su dedo aún anclado en su ano.

Dean sintió como si fuera lava recorrerle el trasero hasta llegar muy dentro de él. Esperó paciente a que la tormenta pasara y la calma llegara a Castiel. Sabía que se derrumbaría, lo conocía, y quería estar preparado.

Y así fue; en cuanto el último coletazo de placer abandonó el cuerpo de Castiel, éste se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Dean intentando recuperar algo de aire. Ya no tenía el dedo en su trasero y se agarraba con ambas manos a los costados de su amante.

—Qué mal, joder —jadeó hundiendo la frente sobre el omoplato derecho de Dean.

—Hey —Dean se dio la vuelta, sintiendo cómo el pene de Cas, ahora menos hinchado, abandonada su cuerpo y sentía un reguero tras él que salía de su trasero y resbalaba por la parte interna de su muslo—. Mírame.

Castiel había escondido la cara bajo el chorro de agua, como si intentara ahogarse a sí mismo.

—Cas —insistió—. Mírame.

—No.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse. Alargó el brazo y cerró el agua. Cas no tuvo más remedio entonces que abrir los ojos y mirarle.

—Soy patético —la voz seria y profunda de Castiel demostraba estar muy decepcionado consigo mismo—. No he durado ni cinco minutos.

—A ver —Dean intentaba ocultar su sonrisa para que no se sintiera ofendido—. Es que has empezado apostando muy alto. ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse un dedo mientras folla si no tiene planeado terminar en breve? Si te digo la verdad, has aguantado más de lo que habría aguantado yo, porque posiblemente me habría corrido únicamente pensándolo.

—Estás mintiendo, pero gracias por consolarme —esbozó una sonrisa pero no se le veía muy contento—. Lo he estropeado todo.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Dean era de auténtica sorpresa—. ¿Por haberte corrido?

—Sí, y tú no.

—Ah —se arrimó mucho a él y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Pero eso, querido —volvió a darle otro lametón—, me deja a mí en ventaja y con todo el poder, y te recuerdo que soy el mejor en esto. Antes de media hora habré conseguido que te corras otra vez.

Castiel se separó de él y lo miró escéptico con una ceja enarcada.

Dean podía explicarle lo que tenía en mente, pero demostrárselo iba a ser mucho más divertido.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

BONUS 10

 

 

Llegaron a la cama dejando un rastro de gotas de agua tras ellos. Dean lo empujó sobre el colchón sin miramientos, sabiendo que Cas caería de espaldas y espatarrado ante sus ojos.

—El bueno de Cas —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con las pupilas encendidas y la voz preñada de deseo—. Siempre tan correcto, siempre haciendo lo que los demás esperan de él, lo que está bien, lo que la sociedad quiere que hagas. Pues ahora, Cas, ha llegado tu turno de no retorno, de dejarte llevar por el placer y no sentirte culpable de ello. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Castiel estaba sin hablar. Todo lo que había dicho Dean era verdad y no iba a ser él el que retrasara ni un minuto más sus planes.

—No, señor.

Dean levanto una ceja.

—Para ti soy tu amo, y cada vez que lo olvides, serás duramente castigado. ¿He sido claro?

—Sí, mi amo.

—Bien. Aprendes rápido. Me gusta —Dean paseó la mirada por su cuerpo desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama y con las piernas separadas—. Abre más las piernas, que yo te vea bien.

Castiel separó bastante las piernas, subiéndolas un poco porque podía estirarse algo más que una persona mal. Dean se percató de ello al instante.

—Mi nueva mascota tiene elasticidad —le puso las manos en los muslos y tiró un poco, haciendo que Castiel se abriera más aún de piernas—. Qué exótico —lo miró y le guiñó un ojo—. Y qué conveniente. ¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer que pueda impresionarme?

Durante unos segundos el cerebro de Castiel trabajó a toda velocidad intentando recordar algo que no fuera demasiado común. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se dedica ningún rato libre para él, que ya apenas rememoraba nada.

—Sí —exclamó de pronto, recordando algo que podía hacer—. Cuando era más joven podía chupármela. No sé si seré capaz ahora. Hace mucho que no lo intento, mi amo.

Dean lo miró complacido porque Castiel se había acostumbrado al juego perfectamente.

—Podemos intentarlo —aunque fuera el amo, no quería obligarle a hacer algo que hacía mucho que no practicaba porque lo último que quería era que se hiciera daño por complacerle—. Si no puedes, quiero que sepas que estaré de igual modo complacido contigo.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Castiel elevó la piernas en el aire, hasta que encontró cierto equilibrio. Luego fue echándolas hacia delante, abriéndolas mientras doblaba las rodillas y la espalda. En apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo de Cas estaba doblado prácticamente sobre sí mismo y con su erección rozándole los labios.

A Dean se le hizo la boca agua ver semejante belleza.

—Maravilloso —susurró colocándose tras su espalda. Le puso las manos sobre las nalgas, ayudándole a soportar parte de su peso y a que no perdiera el equilibrio—. Lámete.

Castiel había estado esperando la orden para hacerlo. Una vez dicha, no tardó en separar los labios y chuparse el glande mientras se daba una lamida con la lengua. Hizo varios movimientos en círculos y succionó con los labios, abarcando la parte superior sin problemas. El cuerpo había ido cediendo conforme pasaban los minutos, dándole más confianza y haciendo algo más profunda su propia felación.

Dean estaba maravillado con el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Aún con las manos extendidas sobre las nalgas de ese hombre, de forma distraída, acariciaba la entrada de Cas con la yema del dedo índice de una manera provocadora y disimulada. Luego dejó todo recato atrás y comenzó a lamerle abiertamente, pasando la lengua por toda la zona lubricándole bien.

Las fuerzas que estaba utilizando Castiel para sostenerse así estaban empezando a flaquear, porque todo el cuerpo de su peso recaía sobre sus hombros y su cuello. Aunque empezara también a dolerle la espalda, no quería deshacer la postura porque había conseguido empalmarse de nuevo en un tiempo récord, además de dejar un reguero de líquido pre seminal sobre sus propios labios. Se lo chupó, saboreando esas gotas saladas e intensas. Tras él, entre sus piernas, veía la cabeza de Dean, que seguía lamiéndole la entrada, ahora también con la mirada fija en él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la reacción fue inmediata; Dean se irguió y ayudó a Cas a tumbarse en la cama para luego sentarle frente a él, finalmente quedando ambos de rodillas sobre el colchón. Le besó los labios con fuerza, mordiéndole la lengua mientras gruñía con cada movimiento que hacía. Estaba invadido por el deseo, inundado por el olor y el sabor de ese hombre. Ahora su máximo deseo era introducirse en él, pero antes quería hacer las cosas bien. Tal y como había imaginado, Castiel estaba de nuevo empalmado, pero Dean tenía que seguir con el show porque ahora llegaba la parte que más le gustaba. Ojalá que a Cas también.

—Quiero hacer algo contigo —Dean había dejado de besarle, pero mantenía los labios muy cerca de los de él, rozándolos mientras susurraba lo que quería pedirle—, pero tienes que ser totalmente honesto y decirme si te gusta o no, ¿entendido?

—Sí, amo —Castiel fue enérgico respondiendo aunque sin abandonar el mismo tono suave y susurrado que Dean.

—Quiero atarte —le confesó—. Quiero atarte las manos a la espalda y que estés completamente a mi merced para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera, para follarte todas las veces que se me antoje —se acercó para susurrarle sobre el oído—, para hacer que te corras otra vez gritando mi nombre.

El cuerpo de Cas reaccionó y su pene se irguió rozando la erección de Dean. Dean bajó la mirada y miró la evidente muestra de que Castiel había respondido a sus palabras.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —sonrió.

—Sí —lo siguió Cas, asintiendo a su afirmación. Cuando vio que Dean se ponía en pie, él quiso ir detrás, pero tenía que esperar órdenes, así que solo pudo seguirle con la mirada.

Con todo el desorden que había en la habitación, más las cajas por medio, iba a ser complicado localizar su material de trabajo. Cuando dejó el trabajo de escort estuvo tentando de deshacerse también de su material personal. El de trabajo ya lo había tirado, apenas tardó en hacerlo, pero suyo en su casa tenía cosas con las que practicaba, cosas que solo habían estado usadas por él. Entonces recordó una cuerda que tenía en un cajón dentro del armario. Hacía mucho que no la usaba porque atarse a sí mismo no era algo que le gustase demasiado, pero recordaba haber practicado alguna que otra vez para saber hacer un nudo de seguridad en condiciones.

No tardó en regresar con ella. La cuerda era negra y bastante larga. Era de un tacto suave y grosor medio. Cuando llegó frente a Castiel y lo miró, supo que iba a poder hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

—Camina hacia mí y date la vuelta —Esperó a que Cas se bajara de la cama y obedeciera—. Ahora junta las muñecas detrás de la espalda.

Dean no dudó ni un instante. Iba a hacer una atadura de doble columna. Tiempo atrás se había apuntado a varios cursos de [Shibari](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shibari); un estilo japonés de bondage que implicaba atar siguiendo ciertos principios técnicos y estéticos. Le había parecido muy interesante, pero había que acudir en parejas, así que no pudo seguir practicando. De pronto, imaginar a Castiel con algunas de las técnicas que había aprendido provocó una especie de reacción sobrecogedora en él porque para llevar a cabo esas prácticas, la confianza debía de ser plena, y si Cas había accedido a dejarse a atar por él sin preguntar nada más, era porque realmente confiaba en él sin lugar a dudas. Saberlo, ser plenamente consciente de ello lo llenó de una energía que no sabía que tenía, y le gustó.

Cogió la cuerda doble y comenzó a enrollarla alrededor de las muñecas de Castiel, dejando un poco de separación entre los brazos, ejerciendo presión en la parte exterior de los mismos, nunca por la parte interior, porque esa zona era mucho más delicada y sensible y podía hacerle daño sin querer. Luego entrelazó ambos extremos y los giró pasando los cabos por la cuerda que unía ambas manos. Las rodeó un par de veces para al final hacer un nudo que apretó con fuerza alrededor de la cuerda. De esa forma no había forma de que Castiel se soltara, y lo que era más importante; no le hacía daño en las muñecas por la presión del nudo. Antes de dar por terminado su trabajo lo comprobó todo para asegurarse de que estaba perfecto, tal y como a él le gustaba. Al terminar, un gruñido de aprobación salió de entre sus labios. Se puso tras él para contemplar su trabajo y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a besarle uno de los hombros y el cuello. Fue algo que le nació de dentro. Ese gesto tan sensible había hecho que bajara la guardia.

Se percató de que Cas también se había dejado llevar por el beso, y había echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás hasta casi apoyarla sobre su hombro. Eso le hizo reaccionar. Ahí mandaba él, al menos en ese momento, y cualquier acto de debilidad estaba fuera de lugar. Se apartó un paso hacia atrás, le puso una mano en la espalda a la vez que lo agarraba de las ataduras de las muñecas y lo guiaba para que se doblara hacia delante.

Temeroso de perder el equilibrio, Castiel separó un poco las piernas. Entonces, con un movimiento seco y profundo, Dean entró en él. Lo agarró con ambas manos por las ataduras y comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de él de una manera devastadora.

Castiel estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo por el impacto. Se sentía totalmente lleno, pleno. Cuando Dean comenzó a gemir tras él, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, se amoldó al ritmo uniéndose a él y recibiéndole todo lo que su cuerpo podía. Lo escuchaba murmurar algo entre dientes pero no lograba entender sus palabras. No parecían ir dirigidas a él, e incluso llegó a pensar que ni el propio Dean era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Minutos más tarde se vio arrastrado hacia la cama. Dean había salido de él y lo llevaba casi en volandas.

—Ven —Dean se había tumbado en el centro de la cama boca arriba, con su erección alzada sobre él. Le tendió un brazo para ayudarle a subir ya que Cas no podía mantener el equilibrio con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Casi sin ayuda, Castiel se subió a la cama y caminó de rodillas hacia él. Se sentó sobre las piernas a su lado y esperó nuevas órdenes.

—Móntame.

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, Castiel se sentó sobre sus caderas en el ángulo exacto . Entre sus piernas, una de las manos de Dean esperaba para guiarle hacia su entrada. Levantó un poco el trasero curvando la espalda y no necesitó nada más; Dean ya estaba dentro de él, esperando que lo montara fuerte y duro.

Con cuidado, Castiel fue irguiéndose, cada vez siendo más real de que la erección de Dean avanzaba por su estrecho canal empalándole poco a poco. Cuando estuvo totalmente sentado a horcadas sobre él, no había ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que Dean no poseyera. Lo miró un tanto perdido. Debía cabalgarle, sí, pero... ¿cómo?

—Adelante, vaquero —Dean le sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa que le llegó al alma—. Te doy libertad para que me montes como quieras. Ahora mandas tú, Cas.

Castiel quiso gritar que no lo dejara solo, que lo guiara al menos un poco más, pero su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien cómo, empezó a moverse sin más.

Con un movimiento sinuoso y erótico de sus caderas, comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, subiendo y bajando por ese duro falo, empalándose a sí mismo cada vez que se dejaba caer del todo. Las manos de Dean lo tenían agarrado por encima de las rodillas, apretándole las yemas de los dedos en la piel cada vez que ese descarado trasero lo tragaba entero.

Dean no podía apartar la mirada de él. Los músculos aductores de Castiel se marcaban en sus muslos, tensionados como estaban al ejercer ellos la mayor presión de ese erótico bamboleo. Su pene, erguido y duro, se movía dejándose llevar por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Al tener las manos atadas detrás, no había nada que obstaculizara la visión de Dean para apreciar esas gráciles y marcadas caderas, con ese abdomen liso, tenso, y aparentemente muy suave. Mirarle era todo un placer, y tan ensimismado estaba dejándose arrastrar por él, que no se dio cuenta de que Cas curvaba la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, llegando con sus manos atadas a los testículos de Dean. Sin perder el ritmo, los acogió en su mano y los presionó sin llegar a apretar realmente, dando un leve tirón de ellos.

El orgasmo de Dean fue inmediato. Alzó las caderas, arremetiendo de manera final dentro de Cas, elevándole como si no pesara nada sobre él mientras descargaba su semen dentro de su cuerpo.

Castiel sintió ese húmedo y cálido reguero invadirle de una manera indescriptible. Lo había deseado tanto... Su cuerpo se colapsó en ese instante y se corrió de manera espontánea sobre el estómago y el pecho de Dean, cayendo extasiado sobre él segundos más tarde.

Agotado y jadeante, Dean lo rodeó con los brazos y buscó sus muñecas para desatarle de la cuerda. Cuando lo liberó, hizo que Cas moviera los brazos y le rodeara también en un íntimo abrazo. Seguía hundido en él, ahora menos erecto, pero igual de confortable y cómodo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, recuperando la respiración y calmando el desbocado corazón de ambos que seguía martilleándoles en el pecho.

Castiel se deslizó hacia un lado para quedar tumbado sobre el colchón junto a Dean. Se sentía cansado pero pletórico. Ojalá pudiera vivir para siempre en esa sensación. Le dolía un poco la espalda, pero era normal porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se ejercitaba de esa manera. Se puso de lado para aliviarse un poco y Dean lo siguió acoplándose a su espalda, pegando su amplio pecho tras él. Eso sí que era vida y por él podía detenerse el mundo si era necesario.

—¿Todo bien? —la voz ronca y varonil de Dean sonaba bien, demasiado bien. Él también estaba en una especie de limbo satisfactorio del que no quería salir nunca jamás.

—Sí —sonrió sintiendo que le invadía el sueño—. Me duermo.

—Yo también —parpadeó dándose cuenta de que la luz seguía encendida. Estiró el brazo hasta llegar al interruptor y lo apagó todo—. ¿Necesitas algo, comer algo? —le ofreció. No quería abandonar la cama, pero si Cas necesitaba cualquier cosa, aunque fuera un trozo de la luna, él se levantaría para ir a buscarla.

—Estoy bien, gracias —no pudo evitar sonrojarse en la oscuridad de la habitación porque no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones—. Dean.

—¿Hmmm? —Dean se obligó a abrir los ojos y mantenerse despierto.

—¿Qué somos?

Dean frunció el ceño porque no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿Qué somos con qué?

—Nosotros, nuestra relación; somos amigos, somos amantes, somos novios, si eso aún existe, claro —sonrió sin tenerlo muy claro—. ¿Existe aún la palabra cortejo?

Dean se rió porque no se esperaba una palabra tan antigua.

—Creo que ahora se le llama “Mover ficha.”

Castiel no lo entendió y su cara era un fiel reflejo de ello, pero de nuevo la oscuridad le amparaba. Dean lo estrechó en ese momento con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la sensible zona de detrás de la oreja.

—¿Sabes lo que somos? —esperó a que Cas negara con la cabeza para responderle, mientras él podía aclarar las ideas de lo que realmente eran porque tampoco lo habían hablado. Vivían juntos en una casa que ahora mismo era un caos, pero se querían, se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba. —. Somos un desastre muy bonito.

 

 

FIN


End file.
